Fate Stay Night: Wrath of the Berserker
by HydraGC
Summary: I was finally free of my anger...I died knowing Mithra would be safe...I was going to see my beloved Durga...But now I have been revived once again because of my wrath, if anyone tries to hurt her I will crush you! [will be following the UBW's route]
1. Teaser

**A.N JUST A LITTLE TEASER**

Peace...No more crying...No more wrath...

I can finally be with you Durga...

"Lady Illyasviel now is the time to summon your servant" 

* * *

"Asura, you may of killed my physical body but I can cheat death through you"

"What!?"

"I have bound myself to you, we will live together for all eternity"

"You bastard"

"Mithra, will live a happy life, and you can protect her"

"I am listening"

"I have brought us into a war one could say for an omnipotent object known as the holy grail. With it's power we can return to Mithra, Durga and even your brother Yasha

"What is the catch?"

"We must protect a little girl named Illyasviel"


	2. Chapter 1

A.N **-** **I am very happy for that people like the idea of this crossfic but I will like people to continue to review so I can get help and advice**

"Pain...Pain...is all I feel" Asura thought as he fell through an never ending tunnel of Mantra, the green energy flowed through him in and out. Each time, it happened Asura felt power once again.

"Ah that is interesting. It seems that my fusing to you has granted you access to all 8 manta's of the world but I don't think you can control them at the moment" chakravartin informed. Asura looked to his shoulder to see the golden spider hanging onto him.

"What are you doing here you bastard?" Asura demanded.

"As I said we are joined, now pay attention, can you not feel the knowledge, the whispers of a voice asking for a servant? We are nearing our destination." The spider said with a hint of amusement as Asura looked up to see a blinding light quickly approach him.

* * *

Inside a beautiful stone castle a little girl was preparing to endure more pain than any little child should endure. She had snow white hair and skin, her eyes were blood red. She wore a elegant purple dress. She stood in a cellar with two groan women wearing aristocratic German maid outfit. They were staring at a circle of blood red runes which begun to glow as she aimed her hand at them.

"Lady Illyasviel it is time to summon your servant" said a women wearing a white maid outfit, it completely covered her body, except for her face.

"I know Leysritt" Illyasviel said angrily as red fire burst out of the runes as a male figure burst out of the flames with a roar of anger and hatred. He had white hair cut very short, his eyes were red but his skin that what scared Illyasviel the most, it was like it was made out of rock. The warrior wore a black pair of trousers with red flames decorating them, he also had a red cloth covering a part of his chest. Chains quickly wrapped around his arms. He did not move he kept still as they tightened their grip.

"Wow what an incredible servant you have summoned lady Illyasviel" Leysritt said looking at the warrior. "But my lady you will have to be fast to bind him to your will" Leysritt informed.

"I know!" Illyasviel replied angrily as she went onto her knees putting her hands on a smaller circle in front of the warrior. Her skin begun to glow red as markings all over her powered up trying to assert her will over the chained warrior. When her power came into contact with him, she gasped in pain as she felt all the wrath and anger this warrior possessed, it was overwhelming. She knew she was powerful but compared to the chained warrior in front of her, she might as well be a little candle in front of the sun. He eclipsed her in power.

Illyasviel yelped in pain as she was thrown back from the runes, her marking were glowing brightly and burning to the touch.

"Lady Illyasviel!" Leysritt screamed as she rushed to her aid. "Allow us to help!" She asked.

"No I must to this on my own" Illyasviel snapped as she took two weaken steps forward and went to her knees again forcing her power on the warrior, the end result was the same she screamed and was thrown away.

'Asura can you see what has been done to her?' chakravartin asked

'They have changed her! From what I can tell her life is greatly shortened' Asura replied 'How are you speaking in my mind anyway?'

'We are linked together. Don't you listen' chakravartin asked annoyed.

'Not to a foolish god' Asura replied.

"Lady Illyasviel have you subjugated your servant yet, you still need to finish the last trial" Spoke a large man with long white hair and red eyes wearing a white full body suit with a red tie.

"No Lord Jubstacheit but I can still complete the trial on my own." Illya said as she took a knee.

'Wonder what this 'last trial' is?' chakravartin asked.

'I don't care!' Asura snapped. He still stood perfectly still he closed his eyes, he saw the loving faces of Mithra and Durga, it brought heart ache as well as happiness.

'Don't be so spiteful, it could be life threatening like being torn apart by rabid wolves' chakravartin

'Don't be ridiculous, they wouldn't put her in harms way' Asura replied

"Well Illyasviel you will be departing immediately on your own, you will have only a short rag for clothing and you have only two days to get back understood." Jubstacheit snapped harshly, Illy nodded grimly but put on a defiant face not wanting to give up.

* * *

Outside in the frozen tundra.

Illya walked through the snow bare footed, her skin was burning from the cold, each step was pained but she kept moving knowing that if she was to fall here then she would be left for dead and the Einzbern family would fall to ruin. She kept walking taking pained breaths, she remembered the power she felt from her servant still chained in the cellar, she remembered the pain he caused her when she tried to dominate him. "I should re-summon myself a servant when I get back, one which wouldn't hurt me or scare me" She mumbled to herself when she heard a howl into the air. Fear surged through her body, she looked to the left of her and saw the vague outlines of four legged animals, wolves slowly surrounding her. She screamed when they charged her, their fur was a dark grey and their long teeth were prized, ready to tare the flesh right of her bones.

* * *

Inside the castle

'She is in danger!' chakravartin shouted.

'Fine lets go you bastard' Asura roared as he begun to flex his arms, only then to Asura notice that his body didn't have the power nor the appearance he had when he killed chakravartin. His arms were not the golden metal ones he possessed when he crushed the skull of the god of creation.

"Why am I back in my training form!" Asura shouted at chakravartin.

'It is because your power is slowly returning to you..slowly. Remember when you killed me all your mantra left you. You just have to let me spin more mantra' chakravartin said a bit fearful.

'Some god...there was fear in your voice then.' Asura replied with a cruel chuckle in his voice.

'Asura remember the little girl is in danger!' chakravartin shouted once again.

Asura grimaced, he broke free of the chains holding him in place with a deafening screech of metal being torn. The two maids who were watching over him jumped back in fear as blood red flames engulfed his body, the warrior's begun to glow a dark red in the irises. He jumped, fist raised high, smashing through every floor, wall and eventually the roof of the castle, with easy, he landed hard in the snow, his very aura melting the snow on the ground, he looked to the north of the castle, his enhanced physiology allowed him to see Illya running away from a pack of wolves, they were gaining on her. He ran towards her, his every footstep echoed with him a the power of a god.

* * *

Illya was running as fast as her frozen body could carry her, she knew there was no way she could out run the wolves but she refused to give in easily, she refused to give up. She kept moving south knowing that if she gets close enough to the castle she might be saved. It was her only hope. She saw the faint outlines of the castle slowly approach when one of the wolves pushed her down a crevice pinning her under it's wait. The rest of the pack pinned her and begun their gruesome task of tearing her limb from limb. She screamed in pain when a glowing red light came into view and landed hard in front of her scaring the wolves of her. She looked up to see the servant she had summoned standing over her glowing red. There were small red fires licking his entire body but they begun to die down as the he lifted her up from the snow cradling her in her arms like a new born child.

"Are you alright, will these wounds caused any permeant damage to you?" Asura asked the crying child in his arms.

"You can talk?" Illya said in surprise.

"Yes I can, my name is Asura" Asura replied, he found her rather cute, she didn't look like Mithra but the way she has been used for others personal gain angered him, lighting a fire inside him he knew all to well.

"My name is Illyasviel but you can call my Illya" Illya answered with a small smile. "Thank you for saving me but why did you save me? You are not my servant yet." She asked.

"You remind me of someone important to me and I want to protect you" Asura answered, Illya looked to the left as Asura continued to walk with ease through the piling snow around them, she gasped in fear as she saw the wolf pack from before but in far greater numbers. Asura noticed too, he gently put Illya down on the ground and raised his fists waiting for the wolves to charge, the alpha, a dark grey wolf with a black streak through it's fur charged, it raced towards Asura who raised his left hand, power surged through it, his anger fuelling his every movement. When the wolf neared him he smashed his fist into the ground releasing all his wrath mantra, wiping out the pack as well as half of the snowy landscape.

"Such power!" Illya said stuttering.

"Now let's have a look at those nasty bite marks" Asura said as he reached out towards her, his palm opened.

"I'm fine" Illya said with a hint of fear as she had just witnessed the power they possess.

* * *

Asura carried Illya back to the Eiznbern castle with haste, he was greeted by the two maids which were present during his summoning. He gestured for them to take her.

"Look after her please." Asura asked.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N Well everyone hope you enjoy this chapter thank to Don Orbit and Mike for the reviews. Now to answer some of Don's questions Asura is protective of Illya so if someone hurt her well he could flip out depending on how bad the injury either mental or physical as Asura did say to Durga "the best I can do is punch whoever makes her cry"...and for the reactor that is still inside him**

Chapter 2

"Asura calm down, we don't know their customs, don't get too angry" The golden spider pleaded as Asura stomped through the castle halls looking for the man who ordered Illya to go out in the frozen tundra. His fists were clenched tight and radiating power, all the maids and other servants new to avoid him as if he was a walking nuclear bomb.

"I don't care. Know one has the right to order a child to suffer like that" Asura snapped. As he walked through the stone walls and dark oak floors he marveled at the simplicity of their design, they were nothing compared to Shinkoku, the golden city was magnificent in size and stature. Asura came across to great oak doors, Asura forced them open to reveal a group of individuals all sitting along a wooden table talking about the holy grail war. They jumped when Asura let himself in, each step echoed and a sound of metal groaning with every movement. Asura looked at each and everyone of the men gathered. They all had the white hair and red eyes, similar to Illya's. Asura eyes the elderly man sitting at the head of the table, he was the man who ordered Illya into the tundra. The man stood up, he looked at Asura, as if to gauge him. "Our Illya has certainly summoned an impressive servant may I ask what class are you?" Lord Jubstacheit asked.

"Say berserker" Chakravartin informed.

"Berserker" Asura answered.

"Impressive but you don't seem to be a mad warrior or let alone angry" Lord Jubstacheit stated before Asura moved in a flash of red light faster than anyone could even see let alone react as Asura had pinned Jubstacheit back to the wall, hand firmly clasped around his throat.

"Oh I am angry" Asura snarled as he held him against a wall. "Now if you ever put Illya in danger again I will kill you, even if I have to drag myself from hell I will, and believe me I have done that before" He squeezed tighter. Many of the men watching got to their feet, some pointed their fingers and spells were unleashed but all harmlessly bounced of Asura's back, some grabbed weapons, swords and hammers. All broke upon impact of Asura's back.

Lord Jubstacheit stared in disbelief as Asura just ignored the onslaught of spells and weapons just bouncing off him. "What are you?" He said between gasps of air.

"ASURA!" Illya screamed as she ran into the room, Asura let go of Jubstacheit, who fell hard on the floor, coughing, Illya ran to his side before she turned looking at Asura.

"Why did you do that?" She asked angrily.

"Just delivering a message" Asura said smiling, Illya scolded Asura for hours telling him, he is not supposed to hurt members of the Einzbern family.

"My lord are you okay" One of the members asked.

"I am fine, I just believe that our Illya has summoned us the strongest servant. The grail is as good as OURS" Lord Jubstacheit roared loudly despite nearly being choked to death earlier.

A few days later on a private plane heading for Japan

"Ugh this is how mortals travel...hrr so unsophisticated" Chakravartin moaned.

"Shut it" Asura snapped, he was especially angry as Illya had forced some sort of weird clothing on him, she called it a 'tux', whatever it was it was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Hey Asura, you know when we arrive the holy grail war will be officially starting, would you insult me for being a little scared?" Illya asked head down.

"No I would not insult you for that and you need not worry, I will protect you from everything" Asura said eagerly as he raised his arms into a combat stance which caused the suit to tear apart. Illya chuckled loudly as Asura looked confused at the clothes falling of his chest. "Umm yeah sorry about that" He said, Illya waved it aside still smiling.

They landed in Fuyuki City, Illya sent her two maids whom she calls Lizz and Sella to their new home until this war has been concluded a castle on the outskirts of the city easily defendable and also easy to escape from if the need arises, while Illya and Asura investigated the city.

"What do you mean you can't take spirit form?" Illya asked a bit annoyed.

"I just can't" Asura replied as suddenly Illya stopped moving in the middle of the street her eyes staring at a ginger boy wearing a school uniform.

"Illya is everything alright" Asura asked fearfully as he stood next to Illya waiting to be attacked. Illya simply smiled and said "It's him" with glee. She walked past him, he looked a little scared when she said "Hey Onii Chan you better hurry up and summon yourself one soon or you'll die" Illya said as she turned the corner quickly, Asura kept with her easily. She nodded to him, He picked her up easily and launched himself into the sky with an impressive leap. It was very late when they arrived at the castle, the two maids suggested that Illya has a nap before venturing out again.

"Excuse me, Mr Asura was it?" Lizz asked as she walked up to Asura her eyes looking him up and down, as if to get a better understanding of the warrior.

"Yes?" Asura asked.

"I was wondering what your Noble Phantasm is?" Lizz asked.

"Your noble phantasm is your fists Asura" Chakravartin said, Asura simply raised his fists much to the confusion of the maids looking at him.

It was early morning when Illya woke up, the sun wasn't up yet. The two maids had acquired information about two masters whom appear to be allying themselves, since they appear to be the weakest.

"Tohsaka Rin of the Tohsaka family has summoned a Archer class hero, and then the boy Emyia Shirou has summoned a Saber class hero." Lizz said as Illya got ready.

"Onii Chan and Rin hey? Well then let's have fun" Illya said smiling darkly.

They made their way to the holy church were the overseer is informing Emiya about what the holy grail war is and the trouble he has gotten himself into.

"The holy grail war a fight between seven masters and their seven servants. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker" Kirei Kotomine a priest inside the church told Shiruo in front of Rin, Shirou looked a little scared at what he was being told while Rin was as calm as the ocean.

"The holy grail can grant any wish your heart desires" Kirei said as he raised his arm to Shirou, "but if you do nothing I can guarantee that many innocents will die in this war" The priest said a bit sadistically.

"I cannot allow that" Shirou said defiantly, while the priest simply smiled as Shirou and Rin walked outside where they were greeted by Saber and Archer both of whom were standing guard as they walked into an open field.

"Well Emiya-kun, what do you plan to do? Today I will give you a cease fire but tomorrow we will be enemies understood?" Rin said, her voice was dark and serious.

"Umm right? I ugh…"Emyia was interrupted by Saber saying "Shirou and pointing to a little girl wearing a purple dress and a robed individual standing behind her.

"Hello Onii Chan, this is twice we've met like this" Illya said smiling. Rin and Shirou both stood nervously as Illya walked forward and bowed before them "Hello Rin, I'm Illya. Illyasviel Von Einzbern. You heard of Einzbern right?" Illya said smiling.

"Einzbern" Rin repeated fearfully, she closed her eyes whispered something under her breath and opened her eyes again. She scanned Asura but she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Unbelieveable that thing massively out classes Saber, it's like they're not even in the same league" Rin said fearfully.

"That servant could easily take the other 6 head on and win" Archer said as he readied his bow.

"Meaning we can't use brute force to kill it." Rin said.

"Kirei you sly devil you seem rather happy" A golden haired man said smiling sitting with his feet up on the benches of the church.

"Of course I am happy I feel like I have been reunited with an old friend but never mind that we have a fight to watch. Yet that servant worries me, I will send Lancer to help." Kirei said as he lifted his sleeve. "Hear me Lancer, help Rin and Shirou kill that servant, I order you to use your noble phantasm on the little girl."

"Hey master that is a little wasteful right?" Lancer argued but Kirei forced him by saying "By my command seal".

"Archer you should use your classes usual methods" Rin said before a loud voice burst through the tension " **GAE BOLG"** was shouted as a red spear burst through the clearing heading at a ludicrous speed heading straight for Illya's head. She had a look of pure fear as it was inches from her face when Asura moved he slammed his fist into the spear, the whole surrounding area was battered by energies no one has ever seen before. There was fire and shockwaves launching everywhere. The very ground rumbled as if an earthquake was wrenching it open.

"Impressive" Chakravartin said as the spear desperately tried to get passed Asura but it just couldn't.

"Son of a.." A male voice said as a warrior a blue jumpsuit landed next to Shirou and Rin.

"He's back!" Rin screamed but Archer nor Saber moved to attack him.

"So your master ordered you to help?" Archer asked.

"Yes, even used a command seal to ensure I'd use my noble phantasm on that little girl. I have never seen anyone be able to block it" Lancer said a bit fearfully.

"RRRRGAHHHHHHH" Asura screamed as his eyes surged with power and the engravings throughout his body surged with power, as he punched the spear into the ground with such force it broke the sound barrier.

"He beat Lancer's noble phantasm with his bare fists?" Archer said fearfully.

"Illya I am now going to beat them understood? Also stay safe" Asura turned to Illya before the red fires surged even brighter.

"What is he?" Rin asked fearfully.

"I have no idea" Archer said as he pulled back his bow, Lancer readied his spear and Saber did the same with her invisible blade. Asura launched forwards with speeds not even heroic spirits could match he slammed his fist into Lancer, who luckily raised his spear in time but the sheer force behind the strike launched him flying down the court yard. Saber surged forward bringing her blade onto Asura's head but he battered it aside with his left arm much to Saber's disbelief.

"He battered aside her sword, what is this thing?" Rin said fearfully as Lancer jumper over her screaming like a wild animal, spear pointed first.

"This, this is fun" Asura shouted as he punched the spear before Lancer had a chance to fight back.

"Glad you are enjoying yourself" Chakravartin said, he noticed a different form of mantra awaken inside Asura's core"Hmm interesting this fight may get even more fun" he smiled to himself.

Saber looked to Archer who during the entire fight had been peppering Asura but to no effect. "Lancer can you use your noble Phantasm again?" Saber asked.

"Yes I can" Lancer answered.

"Together then!" Saber roared as her invisible blade became visible and surged with golden power.

"Fine then...now you die Bastard!. GAE BOLG" Lancer screamed as his spear surged with power once more.

" **EXCALIBUR"** Saber screamed as her golden light surged forward smashing into Asura. Asura held the power back but then the spear smashed into his side, Asura roared in pain as he was launched backwards as the two noble phantasm blasted him into the ground.

"ASURA!" Illya screamed fearfully, when the smoke cleared Asura was still standing but his left arm was completely blown off.

"Hmm one tough bastard I'll give him that" Lancer said as his spear returned to him.

"Hahahah" Asura begun to laugh much to the confusion of everyone around him "This…..this is where real men belong….in the fight!" He roared as the red fires died and orange flames replaced them. He remembered the words of his former mentor "Enjoy the moment, you fight and drink fine wine, you fight and eat fine food, you fight and sleep with beautiful women, HELL FIGHT WITH BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!"

As Asura thought this a golden ring materialised behind him, his right arm glowed a few seconds before a golden metal covering covered his entire fist and covered all the way up to his elbow. His left arm burst out of the flames with the same gold covering.

"What the?" Lancer said fearfully.

"Regeneration?" Saber asked fearfully.

Asura raised his left hand in a grabbing action, a scabbard of a long katana appeared out of the same orange energy which surrounded Asura. He put his right hand on the handle and remembered the words of Augus before he killed him "I have had carnal knowledge of the fairest maidens of heaven, I have drank the finest wines of Gaia but none of it...NONE OF IT….Excites me more than using my blade" As Asura remembered those words he unsheathed Wailing dark and the very ground shook with the power he wielded.


	4. Chapter 3 - Mistakes were made

**A.N Hi everyone hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last. Wow 7 reviews on the last chapter well then lets answer them:**

 **To Ultima owner - Asura could shish kabob a planet like Augus but unlike Augus, Asura is not a dick to humans**

 **To Don Orbit you will surprised of what power Asura gains in the future**

 **To Raygha Raikouga Yes that is what I loved about Asura, he just runs through an entire fleet likes it's bloody nothing.**

 **To Kamigawa Nagamaki, Yes I felt the pacing was a little too fast previously but well I was struggling with a few reasons to keep Asura and Illya in Germany**

 **To Keyslinger Roxas, Asura will kill everything with his fists coz THATS WHAT HE DOES**

 **To ABSepolen well they were foolish enough to attack Illya first.**

 **To I am glad you hate Chakravartin becaue that is a good thing.**

 **Also could people be kind enough to beta read for me, if you want to PM me asap, I probably want like two readers maybe three so message AND we can get a DOCX thing up**

Chapter 3

"Yes the mantra of greed! How does the power feel Asura? The power of your mentor, how does it feel coursing through you? You will become even stronger than I imagined haha!" Chakravartin said deliriously as his power grew stronger.

"It's not very different from what I am used to" Asura said as he raised Wailing dark over his head and the orange flames covering his body began to burn into an inferno storming into the black sky, with his left hand still clutching the scabbard Asura threw it to the left of him, it smashed through the ground, going through rock, tree branch and final digging itself into the dirt with an ear deafening crash.

"What is he?" Archer said as he pulled back his bow once again fear on his face, Rin looked frightened for her life.

"He must be divine. I didn't want to believe it but only divinity can stop my spear, it's cause and effect, meaning once I activate it, it has already pierced your heart but he stopped it not just once but twice. He took it to the chest." Lancer said in disbelief,as things only got worse for them as Saber turned pale and fell to her knees.

"Saber!" Shirou screamed.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Lancer asked as he raised his spear again pointing it at Asura who simply shrugged as he pointed the tip of Wailing dark at Lancer. 'You knew this was coming' Augus' voice echoed in Asura's head as he closed his eyes. Power begun to flow through the blade as the metal glowed a dark orange.

"Aw crap Brat why can't you replenish her mana?" Archer said taking steps backwards.

"Seriously that's what's wrong here? Aw crap we've lost this fight! Damn it!" Lancer snarled as he put his hand on Saber's shoulder as a blue current of energy traveled down his arm, Saber's colour returned to normal, she took two weaken steps as she stood up.

"Lancer?" she asked as she stood next to him.

"Don't get any ideas we are not allies here, it is just that since he has drawn a sword I think it's better for you to be helping us since you are a master of the sword." Lancer said as the glowing orange blade suddenly began to grow as the tip of the blade burst forward heading at Lancer.

"That sword can grow?" Rin asked as Lancer jumped to the right and Saber to the left. Asura roared like a wild animal as he raised the blade into the air it kept growing launching into the night sky.

Asura brought the blade back down onto the little party Lancer, Saber and Archer brought their weapons to block the blade from smashing into the ground, the very ground under their feet was beginning to crumble away, the very city shook from the power Asura was unleashing.

"If this keeps up, innocents will die!" Shirou said facing Tohsaka who's face was grim.

' **You are me and I am you!** '

"Asura stop living in the past" Chakravartin hissed.

"I am not him" Asura snapped as he lifted the blade back into the sky and caused it to retract back to it's normal size.

"He stopped?" Lancer said looking confused, Saber and Archer were equally perplexed.

"There is no need to endanger mort…. Civilians" Asura stated.

"Well that seems a little honourable for a meer berserker" Lancer said with a snarl.

"Easy Lancer!" Saber said as she aimed her sword at Asura.

"So I will still defeat all three of you but I won't do so by destroying the entire city" Asura said as he gestured to the city scape behind them. The fields behind them were destroyed, there were flipped cars, sirens were going off, shop windows were destroyed and many of the street lights were knocked over. Fires were roaring all across this devastated city, a few seconds that sword was unleashed and it had brought destruction to an entire city.

"Do we even stand a chance against such a monster?" Rin asked voice full of despair while Illya marvelled at the power her servant wields but something was off.

"That amount of power I should've felt my prana reserves deplete but I didn't feel a thing" Illya muttered quietly to herself.

Asura raised the sword above his head and the orange flames roared before Asura launched forward heading for Saber, when their blades met the very ground shook from the force, Saber jumped back as Asura pressed forward, swinging the blade like a wild animal.

"You have no skill!" Saber roared as she dodged the blade and swung her's in protest only to bounce harmlessly off Asura, as Asura replied by swinging Wailing dark into her invisible blade launching her across the field.

"Just what is this guy made of?!" Lancer said as he brought his spear down in a striking arc tying to gash Asura, only to have the spear leave a little cut along his shoulder but there was no blood.

"That was it a little cut!" Lancer screamed.

"Be happy that was the first time any of us managed to hurt him without the use of a noble phantasm" Archer said as he raised his left hand and created an arrow, he was surrounded by red energy, Asura looked intrigued by this, he lowered his sword arm, while with his left hand he made a 'come on' gesture. Archer smiled as he put the arrow onto the string of his bow and pulled back. When he let go of the string, the arrow launched forward with such force it blew both Lancer and Saber of their feet. Shirou jumped at the power, it tingled in his spine, something strangely familiar while Rin stared mouth wide open at the power of her servant. Illya looked frightened for Asura's well being. The arrow exploded with such power it was blinding, when the light eventually subsided there was a massive smoke cloud covering the whole area. Yet a burst of light bore its way through as Asura swung his blade around him pushing the massive smoke cloud away.

"Im-impossible not a scratch" Rin said weakly.

"Asura is the strongest!" Illya began to shout, while Asura simply looked at her eyebrow raised.

"Well she's certainly happy" Chakravartin stated.

"Shut up spider" Asura replied.

"Still nothing more than an arrogant destroyer I see" Chakravartin replied. "But Asura I need to warn you, you are using more Mantra than I can weave it, meaning if we keep up at this pace we'll run out and your body will disappear."

"Seriously?!" Asura snapped. "Fine"

"Illya I suggest we withdraw for now, I don't want to alarm you but I am using more power than I can produce, if I continue at this pace I will die" Asura said inside Illya's mind. "But before we retreat for now I plan on leaving a mark on all three servants" Asura said before Illya even had time to process the words Asura launched at the servants they jumped back fearing the power that blade contains, Asura stopped to a dead halt in front of them as he slammed Wailing dark into the ground as a dark orange energised circle quickly expanded from the ground until Lancer, Archer and Saber were in the area of effect as the light burst into the air with a searing force of power. When the light dimmed Saber, Lancer and Archer were on the floor not moving. The outfits were heavily damaged from what appears to be fire related injuries.

"He beat all of them in one move?" Shirou said fearfully.

"How can he be classed as a Berserker that thing might as well be a berserker caster hybrid." Rin said in disbelief.

"Asura that's enough for now" Illya commanded from her vantage point.

"Your letting us go?" Rin asked.

"I am" Illya replied as Asura turned around, the orange flames died down and Wailing dark disappeared. He walked over to where Illya was standing. He scooped her into his arms before bursting into the sky with such force that it blew the two horrified masters of their feet.

Rin and Shirou struggled to carry Archer, Saber and even Lancer back to the Emiya place.

"Why are we bringing him back with us?" Rin moaned as she carried Saber while Shirou carried Archer and Lancer.

"Because he came to help" Shirou replied. It was very late when the returned to Emiya's home.

"Tohsaka it might be a good idea for you to stay here tonight and return home tomorrow." Shirou said as he put Archer and Lancer down.

"Well I guess you are right Emiya-kun but remember from tomorrow we will be enemies, right Emiya…? Shirou?" Rin said as Shirou leaned over coughing blood.

"Madam how did the first battle go" Sella asked as Illya and Asura walked back into the main hall of the castle the scarlet red rug welcoming them as they enter, the stone columns were all decorated and well lit with candles and lights.

"Surprisingly pleasant, Asura took one three other servants and won easily but we decided not to kill them but enough for now I am wary from the battle I am going to take a nap and then we will continue this talk later" Illya said as she climbed the marble staircase heading to her room.

"Mr Asura why did Illya not order you to kill Shirou and Tohsaka?" Sella asked while Liz simply stood by waiting patiently with a blank expression on her face.

"I requested we withdraw the fight with the three servants costed me a lot of power I will need time to recuperate" Asura stated as he headed back outside, he walked around the castle marveling at it.

"These are very pretty simple but pretty" Asura said looking at the castle's stain glass.

"Ah but the Shinto Palace is something to truly behold right all that go…" Chakravartin was interrupted by Asura "Why don't you get it I want you to remain silent" Asura replied angrily, the very ground around him began to blister under the power he was releasing.

Later

Asura was patrolling the castle, when he heard the sounds of Illya moaning, he went to her room with speeds not even an Assassin servant could cope with, when he found Illya dreaming, she seemed to be having a nightmare.

"No mother, father don't leave me" Illya muttered. "Why didn't you return father! WHY!" She kept asking. Asura looked at the small child with pain in his eyes.

"Mithra knows that pain all too well" he muttered to himself as he gently placed his hand on her forehead. As he did he gasped as images from Illya's past burned into his mind, he saw her playing with her father a tall man wearing a black jacket, with short spiky black hair and black eyes. He saw Illya's mother a kind women with snow white hair and red eyes wearing a beautiful crimson dress. They all looked so happy. Then the images changed he saw a blood covered monster take the form of Illya's mother, whisper words inside Illya's ear. He watched Illya suffer and from it all he saw a familiar white haired man stand in the shadows revealing in the pain he was causing, the monster he was building and robbing Illya of everything. Asura watched all of this as his wrath ignited through him, parts of the long dormant mantra reactor burned to life as such power surged with Asura. When he opened his eyes, all the engravings were glowing. He knelt down next to the sleeping Illya.

"I will never allow anyone to hurt you like that again...I promise" Asura said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that for a long time remember she has a shortened life so it doesn't really matter she be de…" Chakravartin stopped he felt like was being strangled, Asura's control over his mantra and mind became so powerful he was able to suppress the god of life.

"We will fix that, she deserves a second chance to live" Asura snapped as he got up and left the sleeping white hair.

"AND how do you propose we do that?" Chakravartin asked.

"You're the god figure it out" Asura snapped back as he continued his guarding of the castle with a little more watchfulness than before.

"Hmm this berserker is something to be feared...Master we will need help killing him" A hooded women said as she stared at a purple orb in her hand.


	5. Chapter 4 Accidental meet up

**A.N Well here it is chapter 4, now answer time.**

 **Raygha, yes Mantra will be different in this story to mana, an the Asura route I like that too.**

 **Mad God, agreed there is not enough servants to fight Asura especially if he becomes the destructor again**

 **Ultima Owner well he is a douche but he can be a helpful aid at times**

 **Neema Amiry thank you I tried to make Asura badass**

 **HunterryLee thank you**

 **Don Orbit Asura will defintely protect Illya from all harm as if she was his own flesh and blood**

Chapter 4 Accidental meet up

As Illya saw her mother disappear into nothingness, she watched her father walk away from her and was left alone in a dark, cold room with no colour, no light. She wept and screamed but no one came to her aid, she cried her heart out. Yet something came to her in the dark a right red light filled the room, it blinded her. When she opened her eyes she was floating in the heavens, stars were shining all around her, she marveled at the beauty, when she turn her head to the left she saw a beautiful golden fleet of objects that appeared to sail through the stars, they were heading towards a blue and green planet. She gasped as she saw red and black monstrosities heading towards the fleet, they looked like different types of animals, some were giant blow fish, while others were manta rays and some looked like squids but all had a rock hard exterior, with red veins covering their bodies. She watched as these two armies clashed in a brutal battle ships exploded and these red monsters died in purging flame. She saw a familiar face spearhead the charge as he sailed through the black void, Illya gasped as she saw Asura roar in rage as he flew into hundreds of these monsters followed by three other beings all flying through the void with similar but different abilities.

A giant overweight warrior screamed "Break through the impure" he said as he smashed through several of of these monsters with his giant fist destroying everything in his way. He turned back to marvel at his carnage "I shall route out all evil with these great fists" he said as a golden firey aura surrounded him. While another warrior ploughed forward with the same orange aura Asura summoned the night before as well as carry the same blade but he did not use it. "Who wantsto die first" he said as he slammed his sword into a few of the fish monsters. Illya saw anotherwarrior with a blue aura slash his way through.

"Clear a path through the Ghoma" he said as he pressed forward.

" **Brave warriors of Shinkoku, defeat the impure ghoma, you are led by the veteran** **elite, the eight guardian generals"** A loud female voice sang through the chaos inspiringthe golden army as giant warrior engaged the monstrous horde.

" **People of Shinkoku offer us your prayers, they shall become Mantra and aid us in** **battle"**

Illya watched all of this in amazement as the battle escalated as a giant blue half man begun to move towards the planet, it's forehead glowed brightly as it fired a beam of light blue energy into the planet that brought the light of day as it exploded across the surface. Illya gasped as from a crater a massive rock creature burst roaring in fury, she watched as Asura and two others surged forward going to strike it. The one carrying the sword got held back fighting countless numbers of manta rays while Asura and the warrior with the blue aura were devastated by the raw power of the behemoth as it open it's gaping more and unleashed a godly amount of red energy blasts.

" **Father!"** the girl inspiring the army screamed , she had black hair, wore a beautiful pink dress and had a golden ring hoover behind her similiar to Asura's yesterday.

Illya stared at the floating body of Asura before a green light enveloped him, he roared in rage before he grew four extra arms, he screamed in rage as he charged forward smashing three of his six arms into the rocky mountain beast causing a mass fissures all over the monster,cracks burst gushing out orange blood. Illya gasped as the scene suddenly changed she was standing in a dark void before a flash of light blinded her showing a beautiful mansion which made the castle look dismal in comparison, beautiful marble walls, trees perfectly kept in order. Asura was standing with the girl who called him father, she was hugging him crying tears of joy while another woman, an older woman smiled. Illya looked at this scene she had tears in her eyes before a flash of light blinded her again, when she opened her eyes Asura was holding the older women in his arms, spears were protruding from his back and the women was dying in his arms.

"Durga don't leave me" Asura screamed.

The scene faded, it changed to show Asura being electrocuted by a man with white hair as lightning surged from his fingers, while Asura's daughter screamed and Asura screamed in pain.

* * *

Illya woke in a bed of sweat, she let out a loud scream as she surged forward sitting upright, she was breathing hard, Sella came in upon hear the commotion.

"My lady are you alright" She asked.

"Yes..yes" Illya replied. "Prepare a bath for me and where is Asura?" she asked.

"He went out on a scouting mission my lady" Sella replied.

"Why did he do that?" Illya asked.

"He wants to get the layout of the city making it easier to escape and easier to find other

masters. That was what he said my lady" Sella replied.

"Hmm" Illya moaned as she walked down the great stairs while Sella and Lizz rushed of to prepare Illya a bath.

* * *

Shirou woke up to see Tohsaka sitting on the floor in front of his bed, he jumped up in shock "Tohsaka what are you doing here? And what happened to me?" Shirou said in surprise.

"Well you don't me to stay here remember Emyia-kun and you had quite a few injuries but what surprised me the most was the fact that you have very powerful healing magic." Tohsakasaid with a smile.

"Anyway why didn't you deal with me while was recovering? Also where is Archer, Saber and Lancer?" Shirou asked.

"Well Archer is waiting outside, Saber is in the dojo and Lancer ran off earlier this morning. I would call it a blubber on my part I would call it emotional flab" Tohsaka said smiling.

"Well wait what? Did you just call yourself fat?" Shirou asked.

"Aren't you a funny boy" Tohsaka said putting on the most forced smile ever seen, while Shirou had a look of pure fear on his face. Tohsaka smiled before she walked out of Shirou's room while Archer waited patiently for her, in spiritual form.

"Master are we gonna head home now" Archer asked.

"Yes but I suppose we should get something to make up for yesterday's tragic defeat" Tosaka replied.

* * *

"My lady I still cannot fathom why you didn't kill at least one of them yesterday." Sella said as Illya climbed into the bath.

"It was beneficial to leave and secondly that would not be fun, you chase the rabbit until it's fear is at its peak" Illya stated.

"But Asura revealed his weapon, that must of been his noble phantasm" Sella said.

"I am not sure that was his noble phantasm, I had a dream last night from what appears to be his memories and that weapon was not his" Illya said.

"Hmm strange" Lizz said quietly.

"You don't feel pity for Emyia Shirou my Lady?" Sella asked.

"You are well aware I lack that emotion. In Kiritsugu's place I will make him suffer!" Illya said gleefully as she laid back into the hot water.

* * *

Shirou went to his home's dojo where Saber was resting.

"Saber how are you?" Shirou asked.

"I'm fine how are you?" Saber asked.

"I am alright just little sore." Shirou replied.

Shirou and Saber sat at the table to eat the breakfast Shirou made.

"Heroic spirits are servants, known for our deeds, yet this renown also reveals our weakness" Saber stated.

"I see so in life you were an excellent warrior with the sword" Shirou said

"Yes but this has a shortcoming, I can only use a sword" Saber said. "Meaning if we face a close combat warrior that is better than me I am stuck in that situation"

"I see" Shirou replied.

"Also because you are an inexperienced magus I was hoping you'd agree for me not to reveal my identity but then again I used my noble Phantasm yesterday so anyone with half a brain should know my identity now." Saber said.

"Well it does make sense, I leave use of your noble phantasm to your discretion" Shirou said smiling.

* * *

Later Shirou is being escorted to school by Saber as Shirou has been asked to bring lunch for his career and friend of his dead adoptive father, Taiga Fujimura, who is at the moment supervising the archery club.

"Saber I doubt we'll be atta…" Shirou trailed of as he and Saber stared in disbelief, a few meters in front of them was a white haired man with red eyes wearing a black suite with a black tie, had a white shirt underneath and black leather gloves. He was carrying two brown paper bags filled with food. It was Asura he was staring into the sky with a big smile on his face till he saw the terrified looks of Saber and Shirou.

"What?" Asura asked confused 'Is there something on my face' Asura asked the golden spider

"No it's just that you beat the crap out of them yesterday" The spider replied.

"Wha..wha…..what are you doing here?" Shirou asked fearfully.

"Umm shopping" Asura replied, while Saber stared in disbelief. "Oh and exploring the city"

"Also Shirou what is Kiritsugu to you?" Asura asked Shirou.

"He is my adoptive father why?" Shirou answered.

"Hmm then that explains why Illya.." Asura was interrupted by Saber

"Illya? No there is no way that little girl is Illyasviel!" Saber screamed.

"Saber?" Shirou exclaimed.

"She is" Asura answered.

"But she should be fully grown now, a young women not a child" Saber said as anger begun to build up in her chest.

"Hmm it appears whatever the Einzbern family did to her stopped her growth around the age of 8" Asura stated. "And I am guessing you know what happened to her mother?"

"She became the holy grail. She was it's vessel" Saber answered.

"Hmm I believe I will need your help Saber, as much as I want to win the grail I am not prepared to do so at the expense of Illya, she has suffered enough as it is" Asura said as he turned his back on them. "I will contact you at a later date, to discuss this agreement in greater detail."

"I don't trust you!" Saber shouted as she pointed her invisible blade at Asura, who stopped dead in his tracks.

"You know that is pointless against me, if you want a reason to trust me, trust my wish to save Illya from the same fate as her mother." Asura said as he walked away.

It took a little over half an hour for Asura to walk in with bags of food. " **WHERE HAVE YOU** **BEEN!** " Illya screamed as Asura put the bags down. "You went shopping?!"

"Yeah" Asura replied calmly.

"But where did you get the money for all that food" Illya asked.

"Umm odd jobs, surprisingly people aren't that strong today as they were back then" Asura said as he drifted into memory.

"Asura I need to know are you a hero from the future" Illya asked as she looked at his eyes.

"Hmm I don't know" Asura replied.

"What? How can you not know?" Illya asked.

"A few reasons, one being that I was not properly summoned and secondly I am not an average servants" Asura replied.

"Well then that's helpful, I asked because last night I saw your death, I watched you fly through the stars and kill a giant rock monster. Then I saw you be betrayed by one of your comrades" Illya said her head down, she looked ashamed.

"Hmm and you think that was the end of my story? You are wrong that was only the beginning." Asura replied with a smile.

 **A.N well I know I was vague with the dream scene but I wanted that Illya is not suppose to understand everything about the demi gods or what Mantra is. So there I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5 Watching the lovers tiff

**A.N So sorry for the delay been trying to work on this chapter for ages but had a few issues had to sort out but I am all good now, will try to get a regular upload speed, Now I would really like so people to Beta read this, I have tried finding people but I really need some help now and again, So if anyone wants to please DM me.**

 **Now review answer time**

 **Dante Fernandez: Yes that is sort of the plan for Asura to act in a certain way or experience something which brings back the memories of one of the deities and thus activates the power dormant in the reactor.**

 **Julbot1: Yes that is the idea again Asura having access to all 7 powers but well yeah I think I would kill myself if I wrote Asura like this : "AHH BOW DOWN MORTAL TO THE BEAUTY THAT IS MY PRESENCE TONIGHT YOU SHALL BE PURIFIED BY ONE AS BEAUTIFUL AS ME!" I could not do that.**

 **Blueexorist: Well I will go as fast as I can.**

 **Neema Amiry: Thank you.**

 **Gabriek790: Thank you as well.**

 **Ultima Owner: Yeah, Deus, Yasha and giant death stalker killed him before he eventually one.**

 **Raygha Raikouga: Indeed Asura his the oldest, due to being the only one left really.**

Chapter 5

"What do you mean only begun? You died!" Illya said in disbelief.

"Hmph well in grand total I think I was killed three times before my story reached its conclusion." Asura said smiling.

"Wait you were killed free times before your story ended?" Illya asked in disbelief.

"Yeah it was rather eventful." Asura said with a smile. Illya and he sat in one of the rooms located in the right wing of the castle, it was beautiful marble walls with purple rugs along the floor, along the walls paints of various Einzbern's decorated the walls. One contained a beautiful women with a kind loving smile, snow white hair and crimson eyes.

"Illya that's your mother right?" Asura asked gesturing to the painting.

Illya turned to look at it, tears formed in her eyes. "Yes it is" She said her head bowed down, trying to hide the fact she's crying.

"You know what happened to my daughter, she watched her mother be taken away from her and then she was forced to watch me die as well." Asura said distracting Illya, "Yet she stayed strong determined to do both of us proud. That is a trait I can see in you, you want to make your mother proud don't you?" Asura said as he walked around the room while Illya sat at a wooden table shocked into silence. "Oh before I forget I haven't informed you about my recent findings." Illya looked up glad for the change of topic.

* * *

The day before.

Asura kept a close eye on Shirou as he entered the school.

"It is rather amusing but because we don't run on mana like other servants, thus they can't detect us easily but we still can sense their power, we are almost invisible to them and they are too easy to find for us, it is just not fair." Chakravartin said laughing in amusement as Asura stood atop the hills watching the school.

"Hmm what is that strange energy surrounding the school?" Asura asked, fed up of asking the spider to shut up.

"I think the mortal mages would call that a bound field." Chakravartin answered. "Ah Asura have you noticed the increase in what the mortals call 'gas incidents' recently?"

"Hmm no, why do you ask?" Asura asked.

"Well I remember learning that servants can gain mana by draining mortals, these increased incidents are most probably a servant draining everyone they can get their hands on." Chakravartin informed. Asura clenched his fist angrily

"They are just like Deus, attacking innocent people and using them for their own gain! That is absolutely unforgivable!" Asura said as his fist begun to let of a red glow.

"Well it is a viable plan. Anyway it appears there is mana gathering around the hill located at the centre of the city more specifically the Ryuudou temple." Chakravartin replied.

"We should scout that area out another day" Asura stated.

"Well we have confirmed three servants so far that just leaves Assassin, Caster and Rider. However I do not understand your planning, we could probably take on all of them easily! Why are we waiting?" Chakravartin asked.

"If we have a huge head on assault, there will be most probably huge loss of life and furthermore as Saber informed us Illya will become the holy grail, I want to find a way to avoid that outcome!" Asura answered getting angry at the spider.

"Ah about that now if we somehow save Illya from that fate, we are most likely throwing away our chance of a wish as well. Didn't you do this for the sole reason of seeing Mithra again?" Chakravartin said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I am positive Mithra would hate me to do that at the expense of another, especially someone who has suffered the same as her!" Asura said with poison in his words.

* * *

They spent the day scouting around the school observing the local area and gathering information about Shirou and Rin. It was close to 3:30 when Asura returned to the school. It was most amusing watching Shirou run through the school while he was being shot and chased by Tosaka Rin, fire red forms of energy.

"Stay still and I will shoot a vital and kill you instantly!" Rin snarled as Shirou turned a corner.

"That does not sound like a mercy killing!" Shirou complained as he ran into a classroom.

"Ahh the beauty of romance, watching these love birds dance is getting me all toasty inside" Chakravartin said amused.

"I think your idea of romance is as skewed as your moral compass!" Asura replied.

"Hmph hold on can you sense that increase in energy. If I were a betting god I will say a servant has just entered the area" Chakravartin replied.

"Well let's go to work, we can't afford to lose him yet." Asura replied as he heard a girl scream.

"What was that?" He said as he moved trying to locate the source, he found Rin and Shirou stood over a unconscious girl.

"She's been drained dry of mana, her life force, she has barely any blood in her!" Rin stated, which made Asura clench his fist in anger.  
"WATCH OUT!" Shirou screamed as he put his arm in the way of a projectile being launched at Rin's head.

"Umm weren't we going to protect the kid, he just got stabbed and you didn't do a thing to help him?" Chakravartin asked.

"We don't want it to be public knowledge just yet" Asura replied. As Shirou charged into the forest chasing the servant, who turned out to be a women with a mask covering her eyes, with long pink hair and a metal chain in her grip, Asura watched Shirou manage to repel her attacks.

"Ha compared to the other servants I've seen your not that intimidating!" Shirou said cockily.

"No, you were in my grasp the entire time!" She replied as she lifted her left arm into the sky, a metal chain formed in Shirou's wounded arm and hung him from a tree, the entire time he screamed in pain. "So what was that, my being inferior to other servants?" This was the time Asura struck, he burst out of the clearing, a mere inches from the women, his right fist ablaze in power. "YEAH you are!" He roared as he smashed the fiery red fist into her chest launching her across the clearing. He smashed the metal chain holding Shirou and turned to walk away.

"If you tell anyone other than saber about this I will be forced to KILL everyone in your house understood?" Asura replied emotionlessly, it wasn't a threat, it was a promise. One he did not want to make.

* * *

Einzbern castle

Asura and Illya sat at a wooden table conversing about Asura's recent findings while Sella and Liz prepared food for both of them.

Asura neglected to tell Illya that he saved Shirou from the servant who he believes it to be rider.

"So you watched Oni-chan and Rin, you have also confirmed the presence of another master at that school." Illya repeated. "That is good but I am confused wasn't Shirou and Rin forming an alliance?"

"I believe they now have, to find the third master at their school" Asura replied. "However I suggest we ignore those three and locate lancer's master, also I believe I have located the nest for the caster class servant as well!"

"Hmm where is caster then?" Illya asked.

"Ryuudou temple." Asura informed with a smile across his face.

"We will have to deal with caster soon then, I fear she may be trying to obtain mana from the ley lines located on top of that hill." Illya said.

"No need to be fearful all the mana in the world could stand against me and my Mantra!" Asura stated.

"Actually I wanted to ask you what is Mantra?" Illya said as she tilted her head.

"Well Mantra, is the life energy of the entire universe one could say, it can be formed from human emotion or acts such as prayer but it also can be formed (and by the way I have never done this) by taking mortal souls!" Asura said the last part with distaste. Illya looked shocked about how Asura's people obtained their great power.

"And to answer your question I am the oldest hero there is, my story predates all others." Asura said smiling.

"Well wait what? But your people were flying in the stars, they had ugh ships that sailed the stars!" Illya said in disbelief.

"Hmm Mantra could be used to do a many great deal of things!" Asura said plainly.

"Wow then what happened to it, if it was so powerful why isn't it here anymore?" Illya asked.

"Because I killed the god responsible to spin mantra." Asura replied plainly.

"What you killed a god?" Illya asked.

"Yes he took my daughter, so I took his life." Asura said.

"IT was more complicated than that!" Chakravartin said.

"Wow.. you do make me feel more confident in winning this war Asura." Illya said smiling.

"May I ask what is your wish Illya?" Asura asked.

"Umm I do not know, I guess it is to give the grail to my family I suppose." Illya said, "What about you?"

"To protect you from all harm, and at first it was to go back to see my daughter again." Asura said smiling. Illya simply smiled back as Liz and Sella walked in with food, Illya ate little bits while Asura grabbed the whole plate, lifted it too his mouth and poured all the food in, eating his tofu in one whole go.

"Wow Mr. Asura you must of been starving!" Sella said as Asura handed her the plate.

"Na I wasn't that hungry really" Asura said waving his arm.

Once again Asura patrolled the castle halls guarding the maids' room and Illya's. He made sure they were adjacent to each other, making it easier for him to protect both the maids and Illya. As he noticed the maids seemed to be Illya's only other friends. He didn't want her to lose them too. He walked the halls, when he felt his mantra reactor roar to life, black lightning danced all over him, he fell to one knee shaking in pain, he looked up and saw a ghostly image of a long gone companion and hated enemy.


	7. Chapter 6 A nice little day out

**A.N - Sorry for the delay been busy as always. Now this chapter was a little harder to write, wrote half of it then decided against what I wrote. Review time**

 **To Raygha - Yes Deus power has been freed fear the new black lightning god of nun chucks.**

 **To Don - Well I am glad it is interesting, And the spider some times knows when to Shut up now and again.**

 **To Blue - I will not end this beut anytime soon.**

 **To Neema - I am glad it is nice**

 **To Ultima - Yes mess with the fam, get a fist to the face**

 **To Gabriel - sorry mistype**

Chapter 6

"De-De-DEEUUS...ARGH" Asura flinched in pain as his body wrecked with pain as PRIDE burned throughout his body.

"Insolent child, I am not here as an enemy but as a memory!" The flickering image of Deus said as it bended down in front of Asura who had fallen to one knee due to the pain.

"Memory?" Asura managed through grunts of pain.

"The mantra reactor inside you was built with all the guardian generals power, and when our bodies were destroyed we became one with our mantra, and the source of our mantra now is you. I am here to set you straight, you are blindly walking around like a lost child." Deus said with disdain. "You are a demi god, act like one!"

"Demi god? A monster who slaughters countless thousands for their own benefit. I am nothing like that!" Asura replied growling like a wild animal.

"Insolent child, don't you have a cause? Don't you want to save her!?" Deus roared in reply pointing to Illya's room, as he did a gust of wind burst from behind him opening up Illya's room. Asura saw the sleeping silver hair.

"Of course I want to save her!" Asura replied calming down, the black lightning bouncing across his body ceased.

"You must understand how to use our powers you need clarity of mind, going in like a wild animal won't work. Pride needs you to believe absolutely in your superiority, do you understand?" Deus asked.

"Why would I need to use such a power wrath has beaten all of you." Asura replied smugly.

"There is the pride you need and to answer your question can wrath help her, if the best you can do is punch whoever hurts her then she is already good as dead. Mantra can do anything you know that. So to help that little girl you need to master all the mantras. You need to obtain the power of a god" Deus said calmly.

"I WILL NEVER BE A GOD!" Asura roared.

"Such a fool" Chakravartin said.

"Agreed" Deus added.

"Great you two can talk to each other." Asura snarled.

"When you used Augus power did you feel strange?" Deus asked.

"What do you mean?" Asura snapped.

"You were injured weren't you? A slight scratch of a hand but still an injury. That was because the power of greed sacrifices your armour and strength for speed and the use of wailing dark. While when you use pride you will become extremely weak compared to wrath meaning the lesser beings attacks can hurt you, but in return you are faster, able to fly and able to wield a power that will shake the foundations of Gaia" Deus informed.

"Still sounds like Wrath is the best option" Asura replied.

"If you were at full power but you are not. Do you have a cause?" Deus asked

"What?" Asura replied.

"A cause can change the world Asura, so if saving her life is your cause then do it, understand?" The ghost asked before it flickered and faded.

* * *

The following morning.

Asura found himself walking through the hallways as usual when he heard the sounds of faint running he turned to see Illya running towards him, she jumped into his arms tears pouring down her face.

"Asura...Asura…..I...I saw you die again last night, being sliced in two...it was horrible" She said shaking.

"Now, now little one, all of that is in the past. I am here and my only worry is your well being, that being said I feel tonight we should deal with the caster class servant, before they become troublesome." Asura said as he gently stroked Illya's head.

"Will you keep me safe?" Illya asked.

"I promised I would" Asura replied as he knelt down. He remembered watching her play in the frozen tundra, the cute little Illya searching for the walnuts with her father. Having seen her scream the word 'unfair' calling her father a cheater and then calling herself a champion. Asura shook for a moment as the face of the old master of the Einzbern household flashed before his eyes. ' _When this is over we are paying you a visit_ ' Asura thought. Illya smiled before she ran off heading down the stairs to where her maids were waiting. ' _I wonder how the kid is after the impalement_ '

"Well We could have a look over." Chakravartin said.

"May not be the best course of action" Asura said as he walked down the stairs after the silver hair.

"Ah Lady Illya and Mr Asura good morning" Sella said with a polite bow, Liz followed suite.

"Good morning" Asura said with a grunt. "Illya would you like to come with me today, we could explore the city.

"Hmm okay then let's go" Illya said as she offered Asura her hand. ' _He is so strong, caring and powerful. He is like a father to me. I am so happy to have summoned him_ ' Illya thought to herself as Asura gentle held her hand.

"Hmm he is incredibly powerful but they both refuse to win this war straight away." Sella moaned to herself.

"I...Like...that….though…..she…..seems..happy...for once" Liz said as she watched the black suit and the purple dress disappear into the distance.

Asura and Illya walked through the streets of Fuyuki the sky was filled with snow, it patted the floor with a white hue, Illya smiled at all the stalls, she gasped in shock when Asura dug into his pocket pulling out a couple hundred yen to buy her an ice cream.

"Sir that is too much for this" the stall owner said while Asura happily waved his arm to the owner.

"Asura where did you get that money?" Illya asked, while Asura replied by opening his leather gloved hand and a green energy formed out of thin air, which then turned into Yen.

"How did you do that?" Illya asked.

"I am getting better at mantra generation, when my people were at our strongest we could create entire cities and armies out of this power" Asura answered smiling.

"Wow!" Illya said in disbelief.

They spent most of the day walking through the city, Illya was smiling so much, she was genuinely happy, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time. She turned to Asura as they sat down on a dark oak wooden bench in a snow ridden park, Asura was smiling as well.

"I haven't felt this happy in a long time" Illya said as she stared at Asura, his white hair and red eyes, he could pass for an Einzbern, for her father but any magus would know better, when they took a closer look, they would see the burning beacon of raw power and destruction before them. An unending source of unrelenting, unyielding rage of devastating power. Yet he was perfectly kind and caring to Illya. She smiled to herself as she leaned against him.

"Hey Asura thank you" Illya said slowly.

"Hmm What for?" Asura asked.

"Looking after me, caring for me….Acting like a father to me" Illya said as she trailed of, head down.

"Haha There is no reason to thank me for that. Little one, simply today let's us not worry about anything, no grail war, no heroic spirits and no worries about anything. Deal?" Asura asked smiling.

"Deal." Illya responded as a small snowflake landed next to her, with that Asura stood up he picked Illya up with ease and placed her atop his shoulders.

"Ahh I'm so high!" Illya laughed.

"Haha we should head back now, it's getting a bit late, we don't want to miss our date with caster!" Asura said laughing as he carried Illya back.

* * *

They returned to the castle a in the afternoon, the maids prepared Illya some food while Asura went out to the courtyard and prepared to use Pride for the first time. He imagined the power Deus wielded when he was lord of the guardian generals. He closed his eyes and saw the terrifying fury of black lightning raging across hundreds of ghoma, he watched Deus with a flick of his wrist destroy hundreds in a devastating storm of power across the desolate desert. When Asura opened his eyes the very power was dancing across him, with a wave of his arm a small spark of power blasted the floor in front of him.

"Ooh hehe that was impressive Asura..maybe with this power we will finally deal with all the petty 'servants' and be free" Chakravartin said.

"Asura!" Illya screamed as she came running outside to the commotion, she saw the black lightning dance across her servant's body. "Asura what's happening?" she asked fearfully.

"I merely attained a new power" Asura responded with a sly smile. "Are you ready to deal with caster?"

"Yes!" Illya responded. Asura offered her his left hand while his right touched the top of his forehead and two golden layers of energy formed similar to when Deus entered his full mantra state. A golden ring formed behind him and the power of pride grew more powerful into the afternoon sky. Clouds formed overhead, the sky darken quickly. Asura picked Illya up in his two arms, cradling the little silver hair. He gently jumped into the air.

"Wooow you're flying Asura!" Illya said in amazement as they soared through the sky, they flew slowly, Asura wanted Illya to enjoy the flight, he wanted her to enjoy every moment possible.

* * *

Earlier that same day, at the Emiya household

Emyia Shirou had to deal with an angry Saber for not calling her at the first sign of trouble.

"Shirou you should've used a command seal, you could of been killed!" Saber shouted and Shirou.

"Saber I know I upset you but listen right before Rider had the chance to finish me off, Asura burst out of the clearing and dealt with her. He protected me!" Shirou stated shocking Saber.

"He saved your life?" Saber asked.

"He said I could only tell you, otherwise he'd be forced to kill everyone in the house" Shirou said plainly.

"Hmm strange, a servant should of jumped at the chance to kill another master. Yet he did say he wanted our help in order to save Illya from the grail" Saber said pondering the news.

"So what should we do Saber?" Shirou asked.

"For now act as nothing happened is what I would suggest but we need to deal with rider and her master!" Saber said.

"Okay I will try to find out tomorrow!" Shirou said.

"Hmph I don't like leaving you!" Saber said.

Shirou made his way into school where he was greeted by an over confident student with blue hair named Shinji

"Hey Emyia, Did you hear about Mitsuzuri?" He asked in an obnoxious tone. "I heard at the dojo this morning….Mitsuzuri was found in New Fuyuki, huh? And in a back alley huh. I heard that her eyes were glazed and her uniform was in tatters. I don't know what happened, but how did a normal girl like her end up ditched in an alley like that? As a friend, I'm dying to-"

Shirou snapped at him before he could finish his antagonistic statement "Shinji!" He snapped.

"Wow scarey, I am just kidding. It is only a rumour right? But after yesterday, she's becoming a real celebrity among the first-years." Shinji replied still filled with his over confident behaviour.

"You were the last person to see Mitsuzuri, weren't you?" Shirou asked his voice filled with rage and disdain."

The conversation ended with Shirou grabbing Shinji, snapping that he knows something, while Shinji replied saying not to anger friends.

The day carried rather uneventful until Shirou met up with Tosaka where they discovered a bound field sigil located inside the school's library, they spent the rest of the evening dispelling all the sigils they could find. It was around 5 o'clock when they finally finished.

"Well Emiya I am gonna head home, there are a few things I need to gather for tomorrow." Rin said smiling as she walked outside a classroom, filled with desks chairs and a black board.

When Shirou himself went to leave he was interrupted again by Shinji saying "Ah heading home so late, after all that tedious sigil-erasing?"

"Shinji? You know of this? It was your doing?" Shirou said angrily.

"Yes that boundfield is my insurance policy." Shinji replied.

"So you are the third master here!" Shirou stated.

"Oh please don't be so stiff Emyia" Shinji replied. "Just like you, I don't have any mana but they're making me a Master."

"So what's the story with that field?" Shirou asked.

"As I said it is just an insurance." Shinji stated.

"So where you the one who attacked the student yesterday?" Shirou asked.

"Ah that unfortunate incident happened out of my control, my servant acted on her own will." Shinji said smiling. "Come on, you have to believe me. I don't want to fight anyone."

"Alright" Shirou said before he started walking off.

* * *

Later that evening

While Shirou was asleep small threads tied themselves around him, small silvery threads wrapped around his wrists, ankles and finally his neck.

When Shirou awoke he was standing in an open courtyard.

"Ugh Where am I? Is this Ryuudou temple?" Shirou asked unable to move his body against the control of the threads.

"Yes it is." Said a robed women, she was wearing a black robe with purple outlinings and was holding a staff in one hand as she emerged out of smoke with a sly smile.

Caster laughed at how feeble Shirou was compared to all the other masters.

"Are you going to kill me?" Shirou asked struggling against the strain of the threads.

"Relax. If I killed you, I would not be able to drain you of mana. At first I recklessly killed a few before I had the feel for it, but now I can collect just the right amount." Caster said smiling.

"So you're the one behind those comas in town?" Shirou asked.

"Oh you didn't know? We servants of the caster class have the prerogative to establish territory. By building a temple here, I've protected myself from you. You can see it, can't you? The mana of hundreds of people stored in this soil...the fragments of the rabble." Caster stated.

"You involved outsiders?" Shirou snarled.

"All the people in this town belong to me." Caster stated plainly.

"Caster!" Shirou said in pain and anger.

"Now, Let's get those Command Seals off you." Caster said as she whispered into Shirou's ear. "Removing Command Seals also requires extracting your Magic Circuits." Caster slowly walked backwards, and at the same time she raised her right hand, forcing Shirou to do the same. Her hand glowed a purple light as mana flowed between her fingertips.

"Oh that is a good boy, I love it when they struggle." Caster said smiling as the mana glowed brighter, Shirou begun to scream in pain as the light became blinding. However though red arrows sailed through the air forcing Caster to back away and freeing Shirou from his entrapment. "I expected to find you long dead, but you seem to have more tenacity than I'd thought." said a male voice as Archer stood atop the roof of one of the many temple buildings, bow in hand.

"You...Why?" Shirou asked.

"Oh, I merely happened by." Archer said still smiling and emanating an aura of calmness. "So, how is your body? My arrows should of cut Caster's threads."

"Yeah I can mov…...What was that?" Shirou said as sounds of thunder roared throughout the city, black lightning begun to barrage the temple smashing into a red energy field, the bound field Caster had set up to protect herself.

"What's happening?" Archer said as he pointed his bow at Caster who mirrored him with her staff.

"This is not my doing!" She snapped before an ear deafening explosion burst through the standoff and a bolt of the lightning smashed to the left of them. They gasped in fear as Asura and Illya walked out of the crater smiling. "Oh Onii Chan? Great I have a second attempt to kill you!" Illya said smiling while Asura's face darkened at the sentence, only Archer noticed the change in his expression.

"BERSERKER AND YOU!" Caster snarled at them raising her staff.

"Asura you said you unlocked new powers? Why them on her?" Illya said smiling while Asura raised his left hand and the black lightning formed again, however this time no blast of energy happed but Caster was pinned against a wall, the black lightning dancing all over her body, she cried out in pain.


	8. Chapter 7 A shocking Surprise

**A.N Well I am really sorry for the delay between chapters. Now my life is unbelievably hectic atm, so free time is almost non existent, So this is probably going to stay this way for the foreseeable future. Now review answer time.**

 **Don Orbit. Yeah well hopefully that will change as time moves on**

 **Gabriel790 sorry for the typos**

 **Raygha Raikouga well lightning to the face is no laughing matter**

 **Ultima Owner Rage can aimed at a goal...I feel sorry for whoever gets in the way**

 **Now on with Chapter**

Chapter 7

Saber awoke from her slumber. She leaned forward looking around the room, the white sliding doors with an dark oak handle were closed tightly, the only light that lit the dim room was the light of the pale moon. Tiagra was snoring loudly next to her. "Shirou." She muttered. She ran into Shirou's room only to find silver threads in his room, coming from the opened window. She instantly armoured up, her armour burst from blue mana as she ran out of Shirou's home with all haste. She followed the strings path jumping meters at a time, till she reached Ryuudou temple. She looked around seeing a red barrier form all along the area.

"A Boundfield made to repel the very concept of heroic spirits." Saber muttered to herself. She ran towards the entrance where she saw a gap between the field. As she ran up the stone carved steps in between the tree lined stairs, running furiously concerned for Shirou.

"Shirou hold on I'm coming!" She said to herself as she looked up to see the temple gates guarded by a man wearing a traditional Japanese robe, it was light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou. His hair was a long indigo tied back into a ponytail with indigo eyes.

"I have no quarrel with you let me passed!" Saber ordered.

"Unfortunately I cannot do that, for it is my charge to guard the gates of this place." The warrior replied as he readied his long Katana. "I am Sasaki Kojiro, servant of the Assassin class." Assassin replied.

"You told me your name?" Saber asked.

"Will you not do the same?" Assassin replied.

"Since you have told me yours I am honour bound to return in kind." Saber replied as she readied to reveal her identity.

"No matter, my blade shall tell me all I need to know about my opponent." Assassin said as he took two steps down blade readied. Saber lifter her arms and her invisible air was summoned to her hands.

The fight between saber and assassin was magnificent, their blades were bouncing off each other with skill and speed, whenever saber moved her blade to the right assassin countered.

"Rgh I have the advantage in every field weight, speed, power. Why can't I break through!" Saber thought as she advanced once again. Her and Assassin sliced at one and other. Saber tried to grab Assassin's blade and swing her's at him, however this did not workout as assassin was quick enough to slice Saber's hand forcing her back down the stone stairs.

"You are skilled, if nothing else you are cunning." Saber said as she faced assassin.

"Well of course you have the advantage in power and speed, leaving me with just my wills to defeat you." Assassin replied with a smile.

Then the sounds of thunder rolled through the clearing, it shook the entire temple gate way.

"What the? What's happening?" Saber asked as she tried to regain her footing as she watched black lightning strike the bound field. Every strike caused crack upon crack as the relentless barrage shattered the field as a larger bolt of lightning greater than all the rest smashed into the temple grounds. Then Saber heard the scream off pain.

"The vixen?!" Assassin screamed as he turned tail and ran up the stone stairs. Saber followed. When they reached the top they saw Shirou and Archer standing to the far left of the open courtyard while Illya and Asura stood to the far right. Asura had a large golden ring floating behind him with decorative edges and symbols. He had two strikes of golden energy cover his eyes and outer sides of his face. He grimaced when he saw Saber. Saber turned as she saw Caster pinned against a wall with the very same black lightning dancing across her body. Every time it moved she screamed in pain.

"Oh that is interesting, that Assassin servant, something is off with him, he's more a wraith than an actual heroic spirit isn't he?" Chakravartin said with a chuckle.

"A...assass….assassin h..hh..help...me…" Caster pleaded through gritted teeth. Upon hearing the cries of pain from Caster, Assassin leaped forward blade pointed towards Asura, as he moved three blades appeared at once.

"Well that confirms my theory doesn't it!" Chakravartin said again laughing as the servant charged head first towards the demi god.

"A dimensional refraction phenomenon?" Saber said in awe as Assassin leaped forward three blades going for Asura. One for his neck, upper chest and lower torso. Asura simply smiled as he lowered his left arm releasing Caster from his grip, making her scream in the process. Assassin moved with grace of a sparrow, the as he crossed the courtyard in mere seconds. As his blades drew near a surge of energy surrounded Asura and the blades slammed into a halo of the lightning.

"Im-impos-impossible!" Assassin said in disbelief as he hung in the air in front of Asura stunned in disbelief at the power of the being in front of them.

"Don't make light of my power…..servant of caster" Asura said as he raised his left arm and a white nunchuck formed in his hand. The lightning danced across it with a high winning sound that caused Shirou and Illya to grit their teeth.

"Caster's servant?" Shirou said in disbelief.

"Dammit Caster you broke the rules!" Archer said with a snarl as he turned to face Caster.

Saber ran next to Shirou her blade pointed at Asura. "So she must have dealt with her master in some way?" She asked.

"Most likely." Archer agreed.

Asura held the weapon steady in his hand for a second, before he moved in a spark of light, the barrier holding Assassin dispersed and Asura brought the nunchuck against the assassin's blade, the sheer power behind the blow launched Assassin into one of the outer temples support walls, causing it to collapse under its own weight.

"Hmm who's next!" Asura roared as he raised his right hand and lightning poured forth from the blackened clouds smashing into his hand. He took slow meticulous steps towards Caster. His anger towards her was reminiscent to his anger towards Deus. Archer raised his arms and his blades appeared out of the blew energy.

"You lost last time you fought me." Asura said as he raised back the bolt of lightning forming in his hand.

"Hmm maybe I was holding back." Archer replied.

"Haha I like you Archer, why not leave this place, my quarrel is with Caster." Asura stated much to the disbelief of Illya standing behind him.

"Asura what are you on about? We have a chance to eliminate four servants we should take IT!" Illya ordered.

"I thought you like to have fun?" Asura asked smiling, bringing a smile to Illya's face.

Saber and Archer both charged at this point, weapons ready to cleave flesh. Asura launched the bolt at them, it sailed through the air as stretches of lightning danced across the threshold before slamming into the ground next to Archer and Saber, throwing both of them to floor.

"Too easy." Asura said as he raised his hand. "You think you four have the power required to challenge a GOD. I am insulted you think so. ALL OF YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN WEAKLINGS BENEATH MY FEET. I am the master of DESTINY." Asura snarled but his voice changed, it was different older and far more aggressive than before.

"ASURA regain control of yourself!" Chakravartin ordered as more black lightning surged around Asura.

"Asura...your scaring me." A soft voice broke through the bars holding Asura in his own mind, a red fire surged around him the nunchuck disappearing in flames of rage. The ring melted away and Asura unleashed a beastil roar into the sky as a beam of bright red energy beamed into the night sky.

"Thank you little one, I lost control then. Might be an issue in the future to use that power. I suggest we leave now, I am weakened from that ordeal" Asura turned to face Illya.

"Okay then." Illya said with a smile as she tilted her face.

"You think I will allow you to leave?!" Assassin roared as he burst from the rubble of the old temple, dust fell off his clothes as he surged towards Asura, who's fist glowed bright red before he slammed it into the ground just as Assassin neared him, launching him across back into the old temple rubble.

"Now Illya let's leave." Asura said as he picked Illya in his and leapt into the night sky.

"Hmm twice he has dealt with us with just a swipe of his hand, imagine what would happen if he wanted to kill us." Archer said as he stood up, they watched Caster fly into the night sky and fade into a purple mana.

"What do you mean want to?" Saber asked.

"When Asura saw Shirou he looked nervous, upset even. I imagine he wants the idiot alive for some reason, though I can not fathom for the life of me why." Archer replied.

"HEY!" Shirou responded.

"Hmm we should have a war meeting with Tohsaka in the morning." Saber said as she hurried Shirou away from the temple.

* * *

Back at the Einzbern Castle.

Illya and Asura were walking through the hallway, the wall was covered in paintings, priceless artifacts decorated the entire hall way.

"Asura, what was that?" Illya asked scared looking at Asura.

"That would appear to be Deus." Asura replied. "Deus was the leader of the guardian generals and the wielder of the Mantra PRIDE, the power I used tonight. I was aware that when I use the other mantra's I acquire traits of the other guardian generals but that was something different. I will have to be careful when using that power." Asura stated.

"Never use it!" Illya snapped as tears formed. "I don't want to lose you. I need you. I have lost too much. I have lost too much for the sake of the GRAIL!" She snapped, as more and more tears fell down her snow white cheeks. Asura went to a knee in front of the crying silver hair and was still taller than her, he put both hands on her shoulders grabbing her attention.

"Illya I will never leave you." Asura said as she buried her head in his chest still sobbing and crying.

"There there little one." Asura said stroking her hair. "Chakravartin what happened?" Asura asked with venom.

"I don't know, honestly I really don't know." the spider replied. "I am a god and I don't know what happened. This, this is impossible, but I really have no idea what happened."

Asura picked Illya up and carried her to her room, as he placed her in her bed, he gently stroked her hair before pulling the cover over her. "Good night little one." Asura whispered.

"Good night Asura." Illya responded.

"So by using their power, there is a chance I could lose myself!" Asura asked aloud as he once again patrolled the castle. At this point he simply did it out of habit.

"It would appear so, using the power of Deus is most likely the most dangerous because of his ego, his very pride. As you were not aware of the danger you did not protect yourself it seems." Chakravartin responded.


	9. Chapter 8 Fun in yard, trouble in town

**A.N Sorry everyone for the massive wait in between chapters, I am truly sorry with life being crazy from Uni I have had little time to work on this and also...well...my drive for this was kinda killed...but I have gotten passed that, I will continue to write this story as I wish, and hopefully make all of you who follow it enjoy reading it.**

 **To Raygha Raikouga, well I am sorry but just as a little teaser you are going to be waiting a while for that one.**

 **To NecrorecSparda, Cool as name, anyway I am not planning to abandon this story, at a point I was but now I have picked myself back up and is ready to go all out on it.**

 **Also a big thank you to my beta reader TripleTronicle...Now lets begin**

Chapter 8

Asura found himself walking through the long and decorated corridors of castle Einzbern, it was late at night, where he found himself reliving the past, he saw echoes of battles thought between the foul gohma against the golden fleets of demigods. He found himself thinking of Augus the battle crazed teacher. He remembered the fight they had, their climactic battle in the heavens. Throughout it all he wondered to himself would he ever see his family again.

"Thinking of home Asura?" The spider asked with a cruel sense of satisfaction in his voice.

"A home I would of had if not for your meddling!" Asura snapped angrily, mantra powering throughout his body, lighting the dark hallways in a crimson light.

"Asura….." A quiet whisper caught his attention, Illya was awake rubbing her left eye.

"What are you…...dooooing?" She asked mid yawn, her body refused to wake up, as she stood in front of Asura.

"Simply thinking little one, now come here back to bed." Asura picked her up with ease taking her back to her room, where he gently placed her down, pulling the blanket over her carefully.

"Don't worry about me, just sleep I will watch over everyone, as I have always since coming here." He said calmly stroking Illya's head. In truth she was very concerned, the fight with caster shook her, that person was not Asura that night, it looked like him but it wasn't it was a colder, harsher person. Someone who saw her and everyone else as below them, it reminded Illya of the Einzbern head of the family master Jubstacheit however the power this person possessed far out stretched him, if they met Jubstacheit would die simple as that, It scared Illya to her very core. The danger the person possessed, the fact that it controlled Asura for a time.

Asura went to wake Illya up at late morning hoping to give her a fun day, aiming to at least cover the fear she felt when she met Deus Asura last night.

"Asura you know we may have to use that power again?" The spider asked calmly.

"Don't intent to, Deus tried to take control of me, he could of hurt Illya, I will not allow that to happen!" Asura said definitively as he climbed up the great stairs of the castle, where he turned left heading to Illya's room, he saw both Sella and Liz walking along the corridor, with different miscellaneous items in hand.

"Good morning Mr Asura. How are you?" Sella asked.

"Sore." Asura replied, his body was aching the power of Deus seemed to have strained him yet using Augus power never even phased him

"Why is that?" Asura asked.

"Why is what?" The spider replied.

"Why did Deus' power hurt me and allow him to attempt to take control? How was it that we were able to see Deus?" Asura asked.

"Hmm well I can guess due to the fact that you and your former master were in many ways very similar except for you know he was a genocidal maniac and funny enough you have a moral compass." The spider replied, Asura growled at the comment.

"Now, now, you must accept both criticisms and praise." The spider replied, the humour in his voice was palpable. Asura's rage was at the tipping point yet he found himself feeling weaker than ever, he felt exhausted but he did not know the reason why he was.

"I feel it too, our Mantra reserves were diminished greatly last night it might be best if we take it easy today, it would actually it would be very beneficial if you find a quiet spot and meditate. As in that state you use less mantra and will allow me to refuel us at a greater rate, so to speak." The spider informed. Asura grimaced at this suggestion but followed it, turning away from Illya's room. He made his way to the courtyard of the castle, a small paved path that divided patches of grass into halves with a singular tree in the middle of the yard. Asura made his way to the tree where he sat crossed leg and closed his eyes.

* * *

Illya awoke from her dreamless sleep, expecting to find Asura nearby, she still both afraid and concerned for Asura.

"Good morning Lady Illya." Sella said politely as she walked into her room.

"Morning Sella. Do you know where Asura is?" She asked as she got out of bed.

"Well I was expecting to see him in here. I will have a look for him my lady." Sella said as she turned to leave the room, after placing some clean clothes down for Illya and some food. Illya groaned loudly as she got up, grabbing the clean clothes and making her way to the bath's. On the way there she saw Asura sat calmly in the centre of the courtyard, eyes closed and a fiery red aura surrounded him.

"ASURA!" Illya yelled from the open doorway to the courtyard, yet Asura did not even open and eyelid. Too him it was all nonconsequential sounds. He was lost in memory, at one point he was surrounded by vile gohma as they tried to overpower him with sheer numbers, too facing the demi god legions as they branded him a traitor, too seeing his brother disappear before his eyes and finally the crying face of Mithra as his body vanished along with all the mantra. Soon he found himself surrounded by the seven deities. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He felt each one's presence and power.

"So this is all that is left of our proud race? Pathetic!" A white haired women with a brown hazel eyes snapped. Asura knew her as Olga of the seven deities and the Mantra wielder of lust.

"The strong survive, Asura has proven that much!" Augus said with a chuckle.

"All ways an idiot who swings his fists." Said a masked warrior, a man Asura called brother, Yasha the wielder of melancholy.

"He is indeed powerful, he was able to defeat the will of the planet, If nothing else he deserves our begrudging respect." Deus said with a hint of pride.

Asura wasn't sure what was going on, was he dreaming, was this being caused by the spider, he did not understand and that infuriated him. He wanted to be with Mithra and be able to protect Illya. He held onto those two wishes and unleashed his fury, washing away the memories and dreams that had clouded his mind in an endless tide of red fury.

Illya gasped as the aura violently burned brightly around Asura, for a second she thought it would consume him but it died down as Asura stood up from his meditation, feeling stronger than ever.

"Wh...What was that?" He moaned as he grabbed his head.

"Hmm I do not know I was unable to communicate with you...strange." The spider pondered.

"Asura! What are you doing?!" Illya shouted. Asura looked at her to see a smiling face from the doorway.

" Recovering from last night. How are you?" Asura asked as he stood up with a wide grin splitting his face.

"I am fine thank you." Illya said happily glad to see Asura back to normal.

"Hey Illya I think we need to have a little training session." Asura said in a sudden burst of excitement.

"WHAT?! Training? Why?" Illya asked in surprise.

"I haven't seen what you can do and I feel it is only best that a servant knows the full arsenal that their master wields so they can ensure their safety." Asura said with a big smile. Illya smiled in defeat as she brushed her hands through her long silver hair and two strands of light formed creating two flying wireframe birds, with a blue glowing energy.

"Hmm impressive." Asura said with a smile as the first bird changed shape into a long elongated blade and launched itself at him. A sly smile formed on Asura's lips as he smashed his right golden fist into the blade destroying it in an instant. More and more blades followed each one easily destroyed as the first. Asura laughed loudly enjoying the sport as energised blades launched themselves at Asura, a few turned into birds flying around Asura peppering him in a halo of mana bullets, he smiled at this attempt as the engravings along his body glowed brightly as he unleashed a massive red wave of mantra annihilating the familiars in an instant. When Asura saw an opening in Illya's floating familiars he took it. He burst from the spot where he had been standing and crossed the threshold between them in an blink of an eye. Illya gasped in surprise as Asura grabbed off her feat as he rolled onto the ground, ensuring she was unhurt by the sudden burst.

"Now I've got you." He said smugly. "Tickle…" He whispered quietly and then proceeded to tickle her, despite her complaints and thrashing arm and leg movements.

"STOP IT STOP IT!" Illya yelled until she was out breath, Asura stopped then still smiling at her while she had a pouty face on looking at him annoyed but couldn't remain so for long. As she leaned into him wrapping her arms around him again.

"So what are we gonna do today?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well I thought we should go back into the city there is still more exploring to do, also maybe we can have more fun." Asura said with a smile. Illya smiled at the comment looking forward to a fun day as Asura stood up offering her is hand. She grasped it gently and stood next to him. They both turned towards the doorways smiling, where they saw a stern looking Liz holding a tray of food. At the sight of the food Illya's stomach growled loudly.

"Haha well let's eat little one." Asura said with a smile.

* * *

Asura and Illya walked through the streets, people were running around them in heaps of panic. Many worried onlookers hurrying away.

"I wonder what's got all them all scattering?" Asura asked aloud.

"I was wondering that as well." Illya said smiling.

"Hey Mister? What's going on?" Asura asked a panicked elderly man in a grey suite.

"Haven't you heard? A accident happened at the high school, and there are fears that there could be follow ups!" The man shouted in fear as he ran away from Illya and Asura.

"Hmm there are three maybe four masters at that school, should we have a gander?" Asura asked with a sly smile on his lips.

"Hmm we shall." Illya said in kind she had a smile on her lips but it lacked the malice it had when she started this war, Asura smiled to himself as he led them forward, he had an affect on her, she was losing the pain she had suffered but there was one more thing he had to deal with before he could free her from the pain that her past held on her. He needed to prove to her that she was not replaced, she was not forgotten left to suffer and that she was not tool to be used and thrown away when she had fulfilled her purpose.

* * *

Shirou and Tohsaka ran threw the school breathing heavily as a baleful crimson light filled the air.

"It's….hard...to...breathe." Shirou said hand clinging to his chest, struggling for breath.

"Emiya-kun concentrate on producing mana, you have to do that!" Tohsaka said firmly.

 **Apologies for the shortness but well as I stated at the top time is a luxury I have very little off, but now hopefully you can get excited for the following chapters...I hope...anyway**


	10. Chapter 9 War in the classroom

**A.N Sorry for the delay in updates.**

 **Review answer:**

 **To Ultima-owner: Thanks, I wanted to make Illya and Asura's bond seem stronger than, thus that seemed the best way really.**

 **To Raygha Raikouga: I am sorry but you will be waiting a while for that as well I have the exact moment when Melochonay is awakened and it is gonna take some time to happen.**

 **To Vinayakdj1: Umm maybe I will do like a simple one off chapter so that can happen but not for a while I want to at least get this story finished before I start side works.**

 **Now a big thank you to my beta Tripletronicle.**

Chapter 10

Shirou and Tohsaka stood in the centre of the school's hallway a red hue filled the air. Shirou held his hand against his chest. "My..my chest it's tight…hard…... to breathe."

"Emiya-Kun focus on mana regeneration you have to." Tohsaka ordered sternly. Shirou nodded painfully as he grabbed a mop, blue etchings of energy lighting up the mop. Hardening the tool to be a better-fashioned club. They turned a corner to find passed out students, litter the floor. They were all barely breathing.

"We need to find Shinji and end this…Fast!" He ordered

"Umm…Yes" Tohsaka said with a hint of admiration and surprise in her voice. They stepped into the hallway to see dark shadows gathering down the hallway as bone hands clawed out of the abyss.

"Golems!" Tohsaka shouted as she raised her finger unleashing several Gandr shots at the newly formed golem, taking its head clean off it a single shot.

"What was that?" Shirou asked.

"A type of familiar…..oh come on!" Tohsaka said in despair as more and more of the bone golems lined up at both ends of the corridor surrounding them.

"Well, it's time to use a command seal." Shirou stated calmly as he raised his left fist. "Please come ….SABER!" he shouted as a burst of blue light burned ton existence in front of him. As the light subsided wearing full armour was Saber crouched in front of Shirou. She burst forward slicing the golems in two with ease but as she looked in the corner of her eye she could see the golem advancing on Tohsaka.

"No, I won't make it in time!" She thought but something else caught her eye. A glowing orange beam was rapidly approaching them.

* * *

Illya and Asura moved with haste as Asura carried Illya as they moved quickly to the high school. Asura taking the rooftops instead of the panic filled streets. Jumping from roof to roof. He could see the dome of red energy and hateful glare of the eye at the centre of the dome. He smiled "This is going to be fun" he thought.

"Illya what is our plan if we come across Emiya Shirou and Tohsaka Rin?" He asked calmly.

"I did want to kill both of them. A part of me still wants to, but I am not longer sure what I want. I don't even know why I am fighting in this war. Other than to serve the Einzbern family." She stated sorrowfully.

"You deserve so much more. I will promise you this my little snowflake. You are more than a tool to be thrown away. You are wonderful and I will always keep you safe." Asura said fiercely as he jumped into the air. Mantra surging around him. Illya rested her head on his chest the power of Asura's mantra comforted her.

"Yet my own father chose HIM over me!" She replied with venom.

"I am not so sure that was the case little snowflake." Asura replied as they neared the school the dome loomed above them, Asura could feel the energy suck the very life out of those trapped inside.

"What do you mean?" Illya asked her anger was cooling. She also could feel the dome's sinister purpose but what Asura said had calmed her.

"We'll talk once we are safe home." Asura replied as he gently lowered Illya back onto the ground. His engravings surged with a yellow light as greed surged within him. Memories of his former master flashed his mind. He calmed the stem of memories and the golden ring flared into existence behind him.

"Little one, best you climb on my back and hold on, it will be easier to fight if I am not holding you but then I will not be able to shield you from the effects of the dome." Asura stated as he lowered himself onto his knees so Illya could climb up easily.

Once Asura was sure Illya was safe as she clung to his back, and having the golden ring protect her back as well as support her. He smiled as he raised his left arm and wailing dark burned into existence.

NOTHING EXCITES ME MORE THAN USING MY BLADE

"I won't lie I am looking forward to unleash this power." Asura muttered to quietly.

"Do remember arrogant destroyer, your mantra is not limitless, we will need to be smart and do not waste any power." The voice of Chakravartin said loudly in his mind.

"I know Spider!" Asura replied wrath surfacing around Asura's body.

"You ready little one?" Asura asked.

"Yes…let's go!" Illya shouted loudly, bringing a smile to Asura's face. He slashed downwards with Walling Dark creating a window through the dome, he walked in with Illya on his back, the orange energies surrounding him kept Illya safe from the malleolus powers of the dome, though the dome begun to repair itself after Asura and Illya walked through. Asura saw saber, Shirou and Rin fighting. He saw Rin was about to get mauled by what he would call a walking skeleton. He smiled as he aimed Wailing Dark and unleashed its power as the sword burst forward with shockwave of energy bursting from the hilt of the blade. The blade burst through the window of the school building in an ear-popping crash as it slammed into the first golem throwing Rin backwards and the three golems behind the first. Asura smiled as he tilted the blade to face the golems as he forced it forward smashing more windows and destroying the last three Golems. Asura then retracted the blade as he jumped towards the hole he created with Wailing Dark. Illya had to hold on tightly as he burst forward quickly. He landed in front of the trio. Saber has her invisible blade raised while Shirou and Rin stared in fear.

"Tohsaka Rin I propose a truce until this dome is dispelled, too many outsiders are involved here, it would be best if it is dealt with quickly." Illya said calmly, though she tried to keep composure as she tried to hang of the back of Asura, a little disorientated from the initial burst.

"Why should we trust you?" Rin asked nervously.

"If we were here to kill you, I wouldn't have bothered to saved you." Asura said calmly as he let go of Wailing Dark as it disappeared back into the orange Mantra of greed, Rin stepped back in fear.

"So if we are having a truce should we get a move?" Illya asked as Asura put her down gently.

"We should." Shirou stated.

"I sense a servant one floor above us." Saber stated.

"A floor above?" Rin and Illya asked at the same time.

"Is something wrong?" Saber asked.

"I sense the origin of this bound field at the bottom floor." Rin stated.

"I do as well." Illya stated.

"Not that I question your senses Saber!" Rin said with a quick snap of her arms waving quickly.

"Hmm, what about you Asura? Do you sense anything?" Illya asked smiling at him as he held her hand.

"Hmm there is something else here but I am unaware of what it is. It is probably best if Illya and I deal with the servant, while you deal with the origin of the field. "Asura stated with a smile as he held Illya's hand, a red aura was surrounding her. Protecting her from the dangers of the dome.

"We'll be off….but before we go can you contact archer?" Asura asked Rin.

"I am unable to I guess this dome's purpose is to separate servant from master." Rin replied.

"Then I guess saber has her hands full!" Asura said with a smile as he and Illya turn their backs on them.

* * *

Saber, Rin and Shirou rushed down the stairs where they came across a small group of the bone golems only for saber to slice the first four in a single swipe, the last one raised it's weapon only to be smashed by Shirou wielding a mop with blue etchings all along the shaft of the makeshift weapon.

"We need to find Shinji quickly." Rin shouted as they continued their running. They turned into one of the teaching rooms to find Shirou's self-proclaimed guardian Tiagra, passed out leaning on her desk. Rin put her hands to her mouth staring in despair at all the slumped bodies around them while Shirou walked over to another prone individual, a purple haired girl passed out on her desk. Sakura was leaning on her desk, barely breathing. Shirou put his hand on her throat trying to find a pulse.

"She's weak we need to move quickly!" Shirou stated calmly, marching ahead, surprising both Saber and Rin. Shirou led them onward where they found called in a ball in the middle of the dark hallway, the red haze seemed to get thicker with the ever glaring eye staring into the building. Rin ran toward him grabbing the snivelling coward by the hair and lifting him onto his feet only to drive her knee into his gut. Taking the wind out of him. Saber stared at Shinji with baleful eyes. Shirou saw the fear in Shinji's eyes as he pleaded "It wasn't me, she killed her. She killed her!" over and over again he cried.

"Put this bound field down now!" Rin ordered as she aimed her finger right in between Shinji's eyes.

"Tohsaka come here." Shirou said as he stared at a blood covered high school laboratory, a red glyph at the centre of the room hummed with power. Yet Shirou's gaze was drawn to the pink haired women who appeared to have been blasted into the wall with a massive magnitude of force. The skin around her neck was all crossed and stretched. Tohsaka gasped in horror at the gory scene as she covered her mouth. Rider's head begun to unwind itself, as the grotesque sound of the flesh unwinding back to it's natural position.

* * *

"So Asura are we FINALLY GOING TO KILL A HEROIC SPIRIT!" Charvatin snapped.

"If I must!" Asura replied his voice more a growl of an animal then a demi-god.

"Hey, Asura…..can I ask you something?" The voice of Illya broke him from his verbal duel with the ever-annoying spider.

"Of course, my little snowflake what's up?" He replied.

"When I saw Emiya Shirou then I was not sure what to feel. A part of me still wants to kill him because well my own father chose him over me! But I just don't want to as well because he is also the last thing my father left on this world and he would be my brother." Illya said as tear begun to crawl down her snow-white cheeks. A bone golem rose in front of them only to be backhanded into a wall column, crumbling into dust by a mere flick of Asura's power.

"You want a family, all you've known for ten years is pain but before that, you had a family, a loving mother and father. I doubt your father gave you up. I believe he was denied to see you. And with Emiya Shirou, from what I can tell he was a survivor of the last war, so I am guessing your father felt guilty for taking everything from him so he adopted him as a way to redeem himself. Yet I do not believe he ever stopped thinking about you and that he tried many times to get to you but well I think we both know who got in the way of that." Asura said calmly as he waved his left fist and a burst of red energy exploded into a group of golems. As the dust settled in front of them stood a pink haired woman with two blades with chains attached to them in both of her hands.

"Illya stay back I shall deal with rider." Asura replied as he got into his usual fighting stance. Rider burst forward at him only for Asura to squarely plant his left fist encased in the aura of wrath into her chest crushing bone and muscle in a titanic strike. Asura expected to see her ribs burst from her back but they did not, her image fuzzed and shifted. The warrior standing impaled on Asura's fist changed to caster who smiled at Asura, letting a long laugh before she burst into bright colours of purple butterflies.

"Hmm, it appears we were too late." Asura stated with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Illya stared in surprise as of how quickly Asura struck, usually, he was more composed and holds back. This time, however, he lashed out violently. Illya tilted her head releasing it was most likely due to all the endangered civilians.

"So Rider's dome endangered Caster's master. Well, that confirms that four masters were all in this building. Yet Caster only used a familiar and carefully dealt with rider." Illya said as she looked out the window as the baleful eye closed and the dome began to take itself apart. "Should we head back?" Illya asked as she grabbed Asura's golden hand. He smiled as he held tightly.

* * *

Saber stood guard while Shirou brought all the unconscious students onto mats in the hallway of the high school. Rin was smacking Shinji in the face while deciding whenever to unleash a Gandr or not.

"With your servant gone, I don't even need to waste any prana on a maggot like you!" Rin shouted putting her finger down.

"A maggot...your calling me a maggot ?" Shinji begged as he crawled like a dog toward her.

"Yes I am, even with those command seals you are nothing!" Rin shouted as she kicked him away. Shinji got up and ran down the hallway crying in fear.

"Hmm, that was entertaining." Saber said quietly as she turned to see Asura and Illya walk towards them.

"Easy, we will not fight here. We simply wanted to check on the situation, considering Caster beat us to dealing with Rider." Asura said with an open palm.

"So Caster was the one to deal with Rider." Rin said as she rubbed her temples trying to contact Archer. "Rin...duck!" She heard as two golden bolts flew past her as she crouched both of them slamming into Asura's face.

"ARCHER! What are you doing?!" Rin screamed as Archer phased into existence, bow at the ready.

"HAHAHA, That is a proper greeting!" Asura bellowed as the smoke cloud passed. He laughed loudly filling the entire school with his voice. Illya looked horrified but calmed down when she realised Asura was unhurt.

"We should take our leave." Illya said as she tugged at Asura's arm, he turned to look at her a smile spreading across his face. She winked once before they both turned and left the building. Illya not letting go of Asura's hand.


	11. Chapter 10 through the eyes of a demigod

**A.N - So little update, I am very sorry for the delay with this, I kinda had a few issues which caused me to be preoccupied and not work so much on this story. In addition, I still kinda felt that this story wasn't very good really. I kinda had doubts despite the many reviews from people. I was kinda close to dropping this really but I do enjoy writing it so I thought I will keep at it, I have been dragging my feet with this a bit so I will try better. Though in the next few weeks I am quite literally gonna be bed bound due to health reasons following an operation. Still I will try to work on this more regular.**

 **Review anwser time.**

 **To Raygha Raikouga - I am sorry for taking months with the last chapter and with this one. Soo yeah you were forced to wait...I thinking I am reaching AoT waiting points at this rate. Also thanks for reviewing all the way :)**

 **To FantischerLesser - I do like Rider especially in heaven's feel but I am kinda heading down UBW route but well I have plans for more after.**

 **To Gold Crown Dragon - Well since we are nearing the end of the first season, the gilgamesh vs Asura will happen soon.**

 **To Ultima-owner - Archer likes to do things his way and when faced with an OVERPOWERED RAGE MAN well he is gonna sulk. And thank you for reviewing all the way!**

 **NOW A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA TRIPLETRONICLE, this guy has been exceptionally helpful with this story and has helped me plan a lot. Was one of the reasons I didn't drop this story really.**

 **Anyhow time to begin the chapter.**

Chapter 10

The halls of Einzbern castle echoed from every step. Asura walked around the night, he found it calming patrolling, allowing him to think about his past. About Mithra and if she would approve of his decision to not sacrifice Illya.

"You really should if you want to see her again. Don't you want to? Wasn't it the reason you never stopped climbing. Climbing the Pillars of Narraka!" Chakravartin snapped with spite in his voice.

"Bastard shut it!" Asura snapped, wrath surged throughout the engravings on his body, Asura gasped as the images of Mithra crying when he finally destroyed Chakravartin and all the mantra was supposedly destroyed as well. He watched her be taken back to the ruined planet. He saw her glow with golden light, bringing a tear to his eye.

'I won't become Deus. Slaughtering countless to achieve my goals." Asura said firmly as he walked onward. "She was beautiful, like the goddess mankind needed instead of the gods of death they had. I know she did the right thing for everyone." He muttered before he went to walk around the castle again before the sound footsteps caught his attention.

* * *

Rin woke up from her slumber lying in a crimson bed. She moaned as she stretched her limbs taking leisurely steps as she left her bed. Her bare feet walking along the dark carpet. Archer walked in the room. His face was stricken with annoyance.

"You're wasting time." He muttered angrily.

"I am not. If I leave in 10 minutes I will get to school in plenty of time." Rin replied baffled.

"I am not referring to school." Archer said angrily his right hand covering his face in disbelief, while Rin walked away ignoring him.

* * *

Emyia Shirou sat upright from his dreamless sleep.

"Yeah right, how was I supposed to sleep with you next door." Shirou muttered as he gestured to the other room where the sleeping Saber stayed, as she was adamant last night that she should sleep in the same room. He sighed before he got up to make breakfast for Saber and Tiagra. As Shirou stood in front of the hob, he remembered the conversation he, Rin, Saber, and Archer had.

"So the berserker came to your aid. Encountered caster's familiar. Hmm, I wonder what that little girl is planning." Archer summed up as the group stood in the nearby tree line around the school as the paramedics worked on staff and students taking them to the hospital.

"It is puzzling, when we first saw her she was the picture of a master but now she seems different." Rin mumbled with a puzzled voice.

"Maybe it's Asura?" Shirou asked.

"Perhaps.." Rin replied. "Now we need to plan on how to deal with Caster. We know her master comes to this school."

"Wouldn't they have been scared away by this attack though?" Shirou asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"No I wouldn't say that. If I know her the way I think I do she quickly took control of her master the day she was summoned and now her master is nothing more than a puppet." Archer stated.

"Then we check everyone in the school till we know who it is." Rin said with a snap of her fingers. "Now I am going home, this whole ordeal has been shattering."

* * *

"Asura…" The soft voice of a sleepy Illya called for Asura as she tiptoed around the castle, the dark walls only be lit up by the faint light of one of her glowing familiars resting on her shoulder.

"What is it little snowflake?" Asura asked as he stepped into the light a hint of annoyance in his eyes. "You should be in bed you know?" Asura said fatherly, Illya smiled in reply as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Well… I couldn't fall asleep, I was wondering if you would stay with me tonight...please Asura." Her scarlet eyes glossed as she stared into her crimson orbs. He chuckled quietly before he nodded bringing a large smile to spread across Illya's face.

"Really?" Illya asked while Asura nodded as he walked up to her scooping her in his arms and walking off towards her room.

Asura found it hard to stay in Illya's little bed and end up sat next to the wooden frame with his arm resting on the bed while Illya wrapped her arms around it sleeping soundly. He looked at her sleep so soundly, he smiled as he leaned with his other arm and stroked her hair gently.

"I will never sacrifice her. I will never become Deus." Asura stated calmly as he leaned back against the wall of Illya's bedroom his mind wandering through past battles, and the faces of friend and foe. He wondered if he would ever see them again and if he did, would they want to settle old scores.

* * *

Shinji ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he was nearing his destination of the holy church a place of sanctuary for him and where he can officially withdraw from the war. He opened the spiked metal gate as he still refused to slow down, sprinting along the paved floor at the dead of night.

"It's the sixth day since the war commenced. You are the first to make their way here." Kotomine said as he looked at Shinji on his knees, Shinji looked at the priest glaring balefully but withheld his tongue. "Then you are withdrawing from the war, boy?" Kotomine asked with a smile.

"O-Of course I am! You want me to die!?" Shinji snapped back. "Without a servant, I can't kill anyone and I'm no longer a Master!I-I'm just an ordinary human. I'm just a victim in all of this! IT's unfair to have people coming to kill us, when we can't do anything!" Kirei simply smiled at the cry of despair from Shinji. Shinji's glare only deepened with rage as he said "What? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not. You are the first to withdraw from this war, and to use this church's services since it was founded. I will offer you every hospitality." Kirei said with a bow.

"What? You're saying I'm the only one that's been knocked out? When my grandfather finds out about this, what will he say?RRGAHH….This is all you people's fault! You stuck me with that crappy servant, RIDER! " Shinji said smashing his fists on the floor.

"Oh? Then Rider was of no use to you?" Kirei asked.

"Yes. After all I did for her, she went and died like a dog! Any other servant would have been way more useful! DAMN IT, I did exactly as Grandfather said! My preparations were perfect! But those bastards all got in my way! It was two against one! I didn't stand a chance with those odds! Yeah, it wasn't my fault that I lost. Their Servants were better than mine, that's all! Always looking down on me with those smug expressions!" Shinji cried out as he got to his feet and begun to repeatedly smash his feet into the ground whilst shouting 'crap!' over and over again.

Kirei looked unamused from this display as he took two steps towards the man-child and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Then you're saying that you still have the resolve to fight? You are most fortunate. There happens to be one available Servant."

* * *

Rin and Shirou began their task of identifying Caster's master. Tohsaka believed that Shirou should check his friend Ryuudou Issei. They met on the on the school yard where they discussed the options.

"Since Issei travels from the temple on a daily basis it's not impossible to think he is Caster's master." Rin said as she ate her lunch facing Shirou.

"Just because he comes from the temple it does not mean it's him." Shirou said calmly. "I just don't see Issei working with caster to do such horrible things."

"Have you already forgotten what Archer said yesterday?The theory that Caster's master is not in control is nothing more than a puppet. So in other words, isn't it possible that Issei can't remember he's a master?" Rin said calmly.

"That makes sense, I guess." Shirou said annoyed.

"What? Do you have another theory?" Rin asked, her voice evident that this discussion was annoying her.

"No." Shirou responded in defeat.

"Good I will check him then." Rin said as an evil smile spread quickly.

"Fine I'll do it. I'll look into him. Leave Issei to me. I will find out whether or not he's a Master." Shirou said calmly despite the look of malcontent from Tohsaka. "Trust me! I won't hold back just because he's a friend and I wouldn't lie to you."

"All right." Rin replied looking upset that she couldn't torment Issei. "Inform me the instant that you know whenever he is or not, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise." Shirou replied annoyed.

"So, how do you plan to assess him?" Rin asked as she stepped forward catching Shirou off guard. "You aren't going to do your usual thing and ask, "Hey Issei are you a Master?" right?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry! There are ways to find out if someone's a Master without asking." Shirou said before he smiled and walked off heading to the student council room.

* * *

Shirou walked into the council meeting room where he quietly locked the door. Issei looked at him confused. "Emiya what are you doing?"

Shirou turned to face him. "Issei...Don't ask questions. Just take off your clothes."

"WHA-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Issei screamed as he nearly threw his meal all over the meeting room table, quickly standing up arms raised in a defensive position. Shirou ignored the stance as he marched towards him. "ARE YOU MAD? Is this some new form of interrogation? Are you gonna question me?" Issei asked angrily as he backed away from Shirou, his arm touching the back of the meeting room realising he has nowhere to run.

"That's right, And you will answer! Look, just strip." Shirou snapped as he lunged on top of Issei.

* * *

Asura awoke to find the sleeping Illya had fallen out of bed on top of him, she still clutched his golden arms. "I didn't even realise I had nodded off. Didn't even realise I could" He thought as he looked around the room seeing light creep through the curtains. Sella and Liz walked in holding fresh clothes and towel for Illya.

"Ahh Lord Asura, I didn't expect you to be here." Liz said with a bow.

"Hmph Apparently she couldn't sleep." Asura said with a smile as Illya still held his arm.

After a few hours Illya was dressed and fed. She was brimming with energy. Asura smiled as she resembled the same little innocent girl who loved to find the first sprout of a walnut. For the first time in so long the pain of Illya's past was being put weighed by the shining future.

"ASURA, Asura, Asura! What are we doing today?!" Illya asked as she ran around the courtyard.

"Whatever you want little one. Today I will be your invincible body guard, well I am that anyways but today I will do everything I can to make it fun." Asura said before he smashed his fists together, a bright smile spread across his face. "I know what we could do. Hey Illya do you want to see the world how a demi god sees the world?" Asura asked, Illya's crimson eyes widened at the very idea.

"Asura what do you mean?" She asked almost bouncing with excitement.

"Grab hold." Asura said with a smile as he stretched out his golden hand, Illya grabbed it as Asura pulled her close and blasted both of them into the air with a massive leap, climbing higher and higher. Soon they had just breached through the clouds, Illya could see bright blue skies and glorious hills covered with green. She didn't feel any cold or loss of breath, she could feel the warm power of Mantra protecting her as they gently descended back down to earth.

"WOOW….So Pretty...I wish we could have fun like this all the time." Illya said with a smile.

"I will make it my goal, I will use all my power to ensure you are happy for as long as Mantra fuels my body." Asura said with a roar of power as he fell back down creating small bursts of energy to slow them down.

After more skyscraper beating jumps Illya was blown away by the beauty of the world and the raw power of Asura. She was smiling brightly a grin from ear to ear, her crimson orbs staring into the scarlet gems of the demi god kneeling in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I want to see them." She said with a pouty face.

"Them?" Asura asked smiling already knowing the answer.

"I want to see Shirou-san and Rin." She replied.

"San?" Asura asked making Illya blush.

"NEVERMIND THAT! I WAS BEING POLITE!" She shouted stomping her feet.

"Why polite to someone who isn't here?" Asura asked, still smiling.

"SHUT IT!" She roared the pout had grown bigger than ever.

"Well I think they had a hard day yesterday. So let's see them tomorrow, gives us more time to play today." Asura suggested to Illya who only smiled in response as she raised her arms.

"YAY! LET'S PLAY!" She said as energetic as ever.


	12. Chapter 11 Anger vs Training

**A.N. - So sorry for the massive hiatus on this story, it was basically forced on me as about four months ago I was in hospital having a operation which well if it didn't happen life wouldn't be too kind to me let's say, but I have been in recovery ever since and now I am getting back onto my feet so I will try to work on this story as well as everyday life. I do apologise again but this operation had to happen for my health so I couldn't say no to it to be honest.**

 **To Raygha - it wasn't laziness that was my enemy for this story I had at the time a conversation with an individual who held this story in contempt and wasn't very polite about it, but I have move past that and now I am moving forward. I have a lot of inspiration for this story don't worry**

 **To Rangle - hmmmmm we'll see about that, won't we**

 **To the Gold crown dragon - Yes its back**

 **To TheWillOfSon - It will be happening soon don't worry but I won't spoil for what I have planned don't worry. Wishful thinking yes I wanted to make it so happy, happy but well I doubt that'll be an interesting read.**

 **To Chaos Breaker - Yeah I have struggled with the idea of Asura's power but it is quite hard to nerf someone who's power seems to have no limit, every time he had one it was soon broken. I tried to change that by giving him a wider range but for limited amounts of time however I agree he is far stronger than a normal Servant, hell even an A rated servant but well I am not sure I will be re-writing soon, I may in the future but not now. If I do, I may pm you asking for power levels ...**

 **To Ultima-owner - Hmm chains that can withhold this worlds divine beings, is Asura Divine here or not, that's the question.**

 **To Don Orbit - sorry for the long wait once again, Never will he give up on Illya. hmm I'm not commenting there.**

 **To Julbot1 - Asura is BEST DAD**

 **To Edelhart - I kinda think that both of them deserve this bonding time considering they were both robbed of it.**

 **To The Guy Who Makes Unfair Deals - Well I kinda feel Asura would be playful if he was able to, glad your enjoying it.**

 **To Inferno - well here is the new chapter enjoy. I'm not planning on an F/K but it would be interesting to read no doubt about it.**

 **I have ranted long enough, thanks again to Tripletronicle for beta reading, and also supporting during recovery period, so everyone enjoy the read.**

Chapter 11

Illya had gathered her two maids, Sella and Liz, along with Asura as they sat in around a small wooden table. Illya wore her purple dress, she waited, smiling brightly as Liz and Sella brought food to them.

"So Illya, what has you in such a good mood today then?" Asura asked as he sat uncomfortably at the table, his frame being barely contained by the wooden table. Illya merely smiled at the questioned. Asura couldn't help but smile back. He found it quite amusing, being brought into a war and instead of worrying about their lives, Illya was having fun. "Well, if you aren't going to say what brings that smile to your lips, may I ask what is your plan for today?" Asura asked still smiling.

"Well I thought we were going to see Shirou-san and Rin-san?" Illya asked tilting her head.

"San for both of them~?" Asura asked smiling.

"SHUT IT!" Illya yelled, her face turning bright shades of red. Asura noticed a disapproving glance from Sella, while Liz stared indifferently at both of them yet a small smile began to form but disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

Asura and Illya were heading into town when they caught a glimpse of Shirou and Rin marching through the town heading towards the southern outskirt. Asura could sense the aura of Saber following closely behind them.

"Hmm no Archer? What are they planning?" Asura asked aloud.

"Should we follow them?" Illya asked as she turned on the spot to face Asura.

"Your choice, though it looks like they are on a mission, perhaps we should enjoy ourselves for a little bit, before we get ourselves involved in one of their messes again." Asura said as he crossed his arms.

"Or hear me out, option 2, Asura, we smash them now when we have the chance." The spider echoed throughout Asura's mind. Asura merely grunted in reply. 'I am still a demi-god, we were meant to protect the humans, I refuse to attack them without provocation.'

"Provocation, we are literally in a fight to the death with them." chakravartin stated, his voice filled with annoyance.

Asura and Illya turned their backs on Shirou and Rin, but not before Illya waved off a small blue wire frame familiar to follow them. Illya turned on her heel, leading the way through the city.

"I think it's time we pay a little visit to the church. I want to know the remaining servants in this war." Illya said calmly.

"Hmm well Shirou and Rin are the master's of Saber and Archer. Caster is the master of Assassin. Rider was dealt with. That only leaves Lancer. We haven't seen him since the time I completely destroyed all three of the Knight Classes. Ahhh good times." Asura said with a smile spreading across his face as he followed Illya.

* * *

Kirei Kotomine knelt on a cold stone floor, in the church, a dripping sound echoed throughout the old structure, the low sunlight caught the first stained glass casting Kirei in a mix of colours. He was kneeling in front of a wooden cross whispering quietly to himself as the most unexpected event occurred, Illyasviel Von Einzbern strode proudly into his church followed closely by her unorthodox servant, an ominous figure with almost rock like skin, with what appeared to be golden gauntlets on his arms, yet they were far too enclosed around the warrior's fists to be normal gauntlets. His white hair mirrored the young Einzbern and his crimson eyes bore into Kirei like a beam of sparking light.

"Well this is an unexpected visit, what brings the Einzbern representative to my humble church?" Kirei asked, his arms were folded behind his back, ' _The grail vessel, she strolls into my church on a silver platter. She's within striking distance'_ Kirei thought, his grip tightening upon the twin blades ready to be released, hidden behind his back.

"I wanted to talk about the unusual master in this war. Emiya Shirou has little to no magic training and yet he was able to summon a powerful servant, a saber class no less." Illya asked calmly to the threat looming in front of her. Asura watched the priest's muscles tighten like a spring coil waiting to be sprung. ' _I don't like how tense he is around Illya..'_ Asura thought with a low growl in his voice. ' _Agreed it does appear to be readying himself, but does this mortal truly think he would get within striking distance of Illya before you rend him in two like a wet tissue paper. Crushing his bones into pulp.'_ Chakravartin stated. Asura wasn't going to take any risks when Illya's safety was concerned. He stepped beside Illya placing his hand on her shoulder and began emanating a low crimson aura. "Illya I think we should leave.." Asura suggested his voice was gentle, but it could never be mistaken for softness, it was low measured and lethal. Illya nodded instantly, fear filling her heart, ' _Asura had taken a defensive action yet, I can't see any threats, nor can I sense any.'_ Illya was nervous but she let Asura guide her out of the church. Kirei backed up to the cross, it was clear the servant picked up on his hostility, if he wanted to he could've killed Kirei in an instant.

' _Lancer I may need you…'_ Kirei called for his servant, fear gripping his heart. He had Lancer and his friend but the appearance of this unusual servant changed everything. His power seemed almost limitless.

Asura sensed the rush of movement and could feel the presence of a servant, yet there was no apparent appearance of the warrior.

"Asura what's wrong?" Illya asked frighteningly. The softness of Illya's voice and the fear behind it worried Asura, with this apparent kindness from her, she appears to have also lost her iron will and no fear.

"There is a servant watching us, yet they seem unwilling to face me. I suggest we vacate the area. I do not want to risk any harm coming to you." Asura stated, his crimson aura only grew in power, forming a blazing beacon warning, anyone nearby.

"Alright…" Illya whispered, Asura knelt down onto one knee, Illya climbed onto his knee, wrapping her arms around his neck, Asura supported her legs, he took a deep breath and he could feel the power of Mantra fueling his body, the reactor in his chest burned into life, roar power surged within his body as Asura lept into the air, cracking the rock pavement beneath his feet with the strength of his leap. Asura moved as fast as he could leaping great distances in one leap. He landed in the woods near the Homurahara Gakuen high school. The sun had begun to set, the low orange light painted across Illya's face as she rested against a small tree, staring at Asura. "What was that?" She asked with a mix of emotions, fear and anger.

"The priest, he was acting suspicious around you and then the appearance of a unknown servant. Not a coincidence. The priest was getting himself ready to attack you." Asura stated angrily. "I was unsure if I should kill him, so I chose to get you somewhere safe."

"Really?" Illya asked fearfully, she was puzzled why would the church attack her, there was nothing to gain, by killing her the holy grail would be destroyed.

"Hmm, Illya look over there.." Asura pointed into the sky where a small rock like bird was flying over one of the teacher exiting the school. Illya looked to where he was pointing noticing the rock like bird was. "A familiar?" She asked aloud. "Asura we should follow it and see why it is watching that human." Illya stated.

"Hmm as you wish." Asura said with smile as he picked Illya in his arms, cradling her fragile body. ' _I must protect her at all costs, as long as I am here I will keep her safe.'_ Asura thought as he marched through the woods.

* * *

"So Kirei what do you think of that servant now that you've seen him up close." A blonde male haired figure asked as he knelt on one of the stone support columns.

"Hmm he is nothing to scoff at, when you fight him your highness, you mustn't underestimate him." Kirei responded calmly to the blonde individual.

"Hahaha you worry too much, that trash shall fall to my power like all the rest." He said as he leaned away from the column smiling arrogantly.

* * *

Asura and Illya were atop a small hill along one of the roads leading to the Ryuudou temple. They were watching Saber, Rin and Shirou set up a trap, a bound field had been set up, to ward off any unwanted spectators. "Do you know what they are up to?" Asura asked Illya.

"No I am watching just like you…" She responded at Asura smiling from ear to ear.

"What's our plan?" Asura asked.

"I haven't decided, but when I decide what I want to do. Will you back me up?" Illya asked.

"Always…" Asura responded smiling as he and Illya watched the trio prepare to spring their trap.

* * *

Rin, Saber and Shirou waited in front of an Abandoned gas station, they saw their target slowly approach them a black umbrella over head. The teacher walking towards Ryuudou was known as Souichirou Kuzuki, a well known and respected history teacher in Homurahara Gakuen high school.

"They are targeting a teacher?" Asura asked as he tilted his head to Illya.

"Let's find out why." Illya responded as a red blast of energy burst out of existence from where Rin and Shirou were hiding, it launching towards the teacher in a brilliant crimson lance.

"They're trying to kill him?" Asura snarled angrily at the idea. The resulting explosion created a large smokescreen which obscured the area where the teacher was standing.

When the smoke parted there stood Caster standing in front of the teacher. A dark purple glow emanated from her hand. "So, they found the master of Caster, interesting…" Illya stated as she moved her long white out of her eyes.

"So what's your plan, shall we continue to watch or shall we intervene?" Asura asked as he clenched his fists.

"Not yet, but what is Shirou-san doing?" Illya asked as Emiya Shirou stepped out of the gas station.

"He appears to be talking to the master. Perhaps he's trying to reason with the master. If it a teacher, he may have emotional response towards his students." Asura stated when Saber burst out of the clearing a few meters in front of them, armoured and launching herself at the master. Caster reacted quickly, blast of purple energy bursting forward with a wave of her hand screaming towards saber only to bounce harmlessly of her, by a great blue dome that appeared in a magnificent light.

"Impressive magic resistance.." Illya muttered as Saber readied her blade to strike the master, he moved almost lightening fast catching the air blade in between his elbow and knee.

"HE BLOCKED A SERVANT?" Illya asked in amazement.

"Should we end this?" Asura asked, his body was itching, he hadn't had a fight in a little while now, he was beginning to get bored. The master moved with unnatural speed striking the back of the neck of Saber.

"If that was a normal human, that attack would of ended the fight. Though in the state Saber's in this fight is as good as over. If we are stepping in it's now or never." Asura stated.

"You are itching for a fight aren't you my servant~?" Illya asked with a smile on her lips. "Go, make a flashy entrance." She ordered as Asura disappeared in a flash of red light moving down the hill, closing the gap between him and the master in a heartbeat.

Shirou ran to saber, energy flaring in his hands, a strange pain stabbing into his body, burning into his mind was aching all over yet he felt a strange familiarity to it, in a brief glance of his mind he saw the twin blades of archer, he needed a weapon, not a pipe and in his desperation to protect Saber, two blades formed out of the blue mana in his hands, yet before he could strike at Souichirou. Caster appeared before him, blasting him into the railings with ear deafening crash. "As interesting as you are boy, it's time we dealt with you." She responded as a purple glow formed in her outstretched hand aiming at Shirou.

Souichirou held saber by the throat, with his free arm he raised his fist, he went to slam it into saber ribcage when an intense crimson light burned the ground in front of him smashing him aside and catching Saber as she fell. When the light subsided Asura was standing, with one arm cradling the semi conscious saber.

"YOU!?" Caster screamed in annoyance as Illya walked out of the trees standing beside Asura.

"W-w-w-why are you here?" Saber asked weakly.

"It's best if you rest for now." Asura stated as he gently lowered Saber onto the ground, he faced Caster and her master Souichirou, whom burst forward aiming to attack Illya, fist raised, Asura stepped in front of Illya and outstretched his index finger, when Souichirou's fist collided with the Asura's finger his arm snapped, the bone burst out of the skin, a red fountain erupted from the wound.

"Souichirou-sama!"


	13. Chapter 12 last sunshine, first storm

**A.N. Sorry for the delay everyone.**

 **To Raygha - Sorry for the wait, and thanks but it wasn't as complete as I had hoped for. Still, I should be able to work on this a bit more. Yeah, I did feel the pace is a bit too fast but I was struggling to create a believable scene to compensate for the large gaps in screen time Illya has in the anime.**

 **To GintamaFTW - I will do my best to provide you with that fight sooner rather than later.**

 **To Don Orbit - Vajra is OVERKILL to an unprecedented degree on that man lol.**

 **To Reishin - Indeed it is.**

 **To Ultima - Well calling it a mere metal fist maybe a slight understatement considering he broke a sword strong enough to pierce the earth's crust with his fist.**

 **To Julbot1 - Hmm interesting idea, though both have very different ideologies.**

 **To W8W - Their were a few complications but things should be okay now.**

 **Well onto the story.**

Chapter 12

Crimson and Scarlet filled the night under the full moon. The empty road dyed crimson from Asura, the dark tarmac littered with blood and scared from the fight. A pool of blood started to form underneath the injured teacher. Souichirou looked at his ruined arm, his fist had completely caved in on itself. The bone had burst from the back of his wrist. His arm was also most likely dislocated. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt fear. The scarlet aura emanating from the warrior in front of him, sent shivers down his spine.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Blasts of purple flew at Asura, whom only smiled as he took each one head on. Each blast sang through the air as caster screamed in rage swinging her fist as she unleashed her rage at Asura. Each shot landed on their target, creating a black smog that blocked half the road.

"Is that it?!" A burst of air-launched from the centre of smoke as Asura walked out of the crater that formed from the explosions. Each step he took sent the ground ablaze with power. The road shook as he got closer to Caster. The Crimson Aura blazing with power, he hesitated only once, Illya walked behind him, to where Saber layed on the floor.

"It will only take her a few minutes to recover. You better retreat Caster…" Illya's voice was soft but the warning underneath her words could not be denied. With a grunt of fear and anger Caster wrapped her arms around Souichirou and burst into a haze of purple light that took the shape of butterflies. Illya sighed loudly. "This is the second time I have rescued you oniisan...try and not make it a third time." Her voice held no malice, she faced Saber, as she knelt in front of her.

Her voice no more than a whisper. "Do you remember me?" She asked as the servant opened her eyes. "Illyasviel?" Saber asked in confusion, while Illya only smiled in response. "Take it easy Saber. We will be leaving now, as it seems we have made a habit of saving you guys."

The night ended as abruptly as the fight started. Asura and Illya left the injured trio as quickly as they arrived to their aid. "You didn't wait for an answer Illya...why?" Asura's fists still glowed, he had enjoyed that fight more than he had intended to.

"Hmm, I am still uneasy with him…" Confusion mixed with misplaced anger rested in her voice.

"You're still confused about him?" The enraged warrior's power simmered with his fading wrath, soothing like a gentle breeze. He scooped Ilya into his arms as they traveled back to Einzbern Castle. Illya fell asleep into the arms of the gentle beast that she had tamed. Asura strove forward. Through the woods, near the castle, Asura's mind wandered around his past. Memories of Durga and Mithra plagued his mind.

The following days for Illya and Asura moved rather peacefully. Asura spent much of his time in the open courtyard. His mantra burning brightly. Illya often spent her time watching him. Spending time with her demi god, whom she soon saw in another light.

' _He's more than my servant, he's more than my protector, he is the one whom helped me reclaim my smile.'_ Illya sat at a small glass table under the golden sun as she drank a small tea made for her by Liz and Sella. Hours into days, Asura and Illya were able to enjoy one and others company. Even if Illya may not be his beloved Mithra, he wanted nothing else but her happiness. Even his unbridled rage seemed almost non-existent, much to the spider's dismay.

Illya and Asura sat next to one and other in an open park. Two ice creams sat in their hands. Illya lapped at hers akin to an excited puppy. Asura, on the other hand, stared at the frozen treat, confusion perplexed his stoic features as he tried to understand what he held in his stone-like grip. The bright sun showed atop Illya whom wore, a long purple hat atop her head. She stood happily in front of Asura, who still wore his usual attire, as he was when summoned.

"Umm...Asura, I had another dream, last night. It was about Mithra. I saw her surrounded by a golden thread. What was that?" Her voice was as gentle as the first flakes if falling snow.

"Ahh, the golden spider. That is who you saw. The god of creation. There is a lot about my past, we can talk about before we get to him. Though I assume there was something else you wanted to ask?" Asura responded as he looked at his little charge, the fires of rage had been long dormant with her around. ' _You notice it too! Our mantra is fleeting. Without rage we cannot be!_ ' The spider's voice akin to an deceitful vermin, whose webs have begun to undo. ' _Wrath isn't our only power now.'_ Asura merely focused his will and he could feel the other mantras dormant but still very much accessible should such a time require it.

Asura and Illya enjoyed their day out, the sun beamed upon them like an offering from the heavens. Asura felt happy, joy, hope. Feelings that were long lost. Illya had a smile which beamed ear to ear. Her crimson eyes stared into the scarlet orbs of her family. Yet, a single foul thought crept into her mind, like a dark cloud it hung over her mind. Ever poisoning her thoughts and feelings.

"Asura, what am I to you?" Illya, a tortured soul who had suffered, been abandoned, and used. She still struggled to trust someone.

The question, caught the crimson god of guard. It was albeit a random question. "What are you to me? Hmm, the mage whom brought me here? The child I will die to protect? In simplest terms you are treasure." Asura gently held her hand in a firm grip, he knelt down so he was almost eye level with the petite magus. His words were sincere, his actions that of a caring father. Things that Illya had longed for. For ten years of torture. A slow tear started to trail down her face, the words touched her heart, she had been given happiness by this caring deity. She looked into his eyes, smiling while tears still poured forth.

The time in the city like all good things closed to stop, Illya knowing her carers would begin to panic if she did not return, before the setting of the sun, turned holding the golden hand of her beloved servant, her guardian, her family.

As they returned to their castle in the hills something was amiss, the very woods themselves were screaming. The trees swayed in an unnatural breeze, animals scarped for covered under rock or bark anything would do. And the ever iron taste of blood was on the air

 **A.N - Sorry for the short chapter will make it up in the next one.**


End file.
